Klaine El elegido del vampiro
by MaruHudson
Summary: Blaine es un vampiro de 117 años, que jamás a conocido a su elegido y compañero de la eternidad. Kurt Hummel es un hechicero que a crecido alejado del mundo mágico, y que aún tiene mucho que aprender. ¿Qué pasará cuando el curioso y enérgico hechicero sea aceptado en un reino mágico donde todo es posible, y conozco al responsable y educado vampiro?
1. Prólogo

**_Saludos Klainers! Bueno, esta es sólo una idea que se me ocurrió viendo una película sobre las almas gemelas (extraño, no?)_**

 _ **SINOPSIS:** **Blaine es un vampiro de 117 años, que jamás a conocido a su elegido y compañero de la eternidad. Kurt Hummel es un hechicero que a crecido alejado del mundo mágico, y que aún tiene mucho que aprender. ¿Qué pasará cuando el curioso y enérgico hechicero sea aceptado en un reino mágico donde todo es posible, y conozco al responsable y educado vampiro?**_

 _ **Sinceramente adoro las historias sobrenaturales. Esta tendrá de todo, lo prometo. Diganme si les interesa la idea, nos leemos más abajo!**_

* * *

 **"El gran libro de criaturas extraordinarias"**

 **Sección mágica; Seres mágicos; Mitad-humanos;**

.

 ***ALQUIMISTAS:** Estudiosos de la Madre naturaleza, estos se encerraban y escondían en sótanos (laboratorios) tratando de entender la materia y sus secretos, buscando ansiosos la Piedra filosofal que permitiría transformar el plomo en oro y generar el Elixir de la vida.. Los alquimistas suelen tener un aprendiz, alguien en quien experimentar, pero sobre todo alguien en quien poder traspasar sus conocimientos.

.

 ***DRUIDAS:** Sacerdotes celtas estudiaron la naturaleza, internándose en Bosques europeos, estudiando la propiedades curativas de las plantas, El poder de transformarse en animales (hombres lobos y aves), como hablar con las Bestias y Convocar tormentas.

.

 ***BRUJOS:** Tiene el don para usar la magia y sabe utilizarla. Su mayor objetivo es aprender más y mejores hechizos. Suelen tener ayudantes, que les ayuden a buscar ingredientes. Crean pociones líquidas en grandes ollas. _**Precauciones:**_ No son peligrosos, pero solo utilizan la magia para sus propios fines.

.

 _ *****_ **ENCANTADORES** _ **:**_ Pueden controlar animales y hombres. Esto lo logran por medio de algún objeto mágico, y sin él su magia no logra funcionar. No tienen aprendices ya que lo único que pueden transmitir es su ambuleto. _**Precauciones**_ : Al poder controlar a los hombres, se vuelven extremadamente poderosos, aunque solo utilizarán sus poderes para la defensa propia.

.

 ***HERREROS:** Capaces de transformar las piedras en metales, oro y plata, fabricar ollas de bronce, armas de acero. Un poder muy buscado por los alquimistas, y que los herreros pasaban de forma oral solo a sus propios hijos varones. En la actualidad, también las hijas mujeres de los herreros son bendecidas con este conocimiento. _**Precauciones**_ : No son peligrosos pero son materialistas y usaran sus poderes para agrandar en exclusiva sus propias riquezas.

.

 ***ILUSIONISTAS:** Tienen profundos conocimientos de física, óptica y acústica. No utilizan la magia para alterar la realidad, sino que alteran la forma en que la percibimos. Suelen tener aprendices para que no puedan descubrir sus secretos. _**Precauciones**_ : El no poder saber que es real y que no lo es los vuelve muy peligrosos y tan poderosos como cualquier otro mago, aunque sólo tomarán ventaja de sus poderes para la defensa propia.

.

 ***INVOCADORES:** Son los capaces de cruzar dimensiones e invocar distintas criaturas. Especialmente realizan las invocaciones de entidades y demonios, a los cuales consultan el futuro, o nuevos hechizos. Son seres oscuros. Estudian la astrología, y les permite saber que dia y hora es el correcto para invocar. _ **Precauciones:**_ Suelen invocar para lograr sus propios propósitos personales. Si interfieres con estos, no dudarán en intentar quitarte del medio. _ **Adicional:**_ No es normal encontrarte con uno ya que viven escondidos, pero si lo haces huye o llama a la defensa de criaturas mágicas.

.

 ***NIGROMANTES:** Son seres oscuros, que utilizan la magia negra. Su magia se concentra en vencer, manipular o provocar la muerte. Saben convocar demonios, a quienes pueden pedirles favores a cambio de un sacrificio. Son los seres mágicos más oscuros. Tienen la capacidad de crear monstruos, como zombies y momias. _**Precauciones:**_ No respetan a los vivos ni a los muertos, no tratar de razonar o implorar piedad. _**Adicional:**_ Casi imposibles de hallar, ya que fueron exiliados hace años, aunque se cree que algunas de sus tribus viven escondidas. En caso de encontrarse con uno huir o llamar a la defensa de criaturas mágicas

.

 ***TRANSFORMADORES:** Son seres capaces de transformar objetos y seres vivos en cualquier otro elemento. Utilizan calderos para crear y transformar, ya que no son capaces de emanar magia de su cuerpo. A veces, ellos mismos se transforman en bestias o distintas criaturas, aunque corren el riesgo de perder su humanidad y la capacidad de revertir su propio hechizo. _**Precauciones:**_ Sólo utilizarán sus poderes para defensa o experimentación. Tener cuidado en caso de presenciar una transformación. En la mayoría de los casos pierden completamente la conciencia humana y no reconocen a sus seres queridos.

.

 ***CHAMANES (Shamanes):** Un ser capaz de controlar la magia. Estas criaturas se especializan en la medicina, son sabios y saben utilizar los poderes de las plantas. En la antigüedad, no dominaban la lectoescritura, aunque actualmente se adaptan bien en la sociedad. Utilizan su poder para el beneficio de los demás, y procuran tener cuidado para no alterar el orden natural de las cosas. _**Precauciones**_ **:** No son peligrosos y sus poderes son muy débiles, pero les gusta experimentar nuevas recetas que pueden causar efectos de los cuales ni ellos están seguros. Tener precaución si quieren que pruebes algún tipo de elixir.

.

 ***HECHICEROS:** Es una combinación de todos los anteriores, es alquimista al transmutar la materia, es invocador al llamar a seres de otras dimensiones, es druida y chaman al conocer las hierbas, poder hablar con los animales y las plantas, es nigromante al entender sobre la muerte, es transformador al cambiar a él y a los hombres en bestias, es brujo, ilusionista y encantador. Son los seres mágicos bondadosos más poderosos pero sobre todo; Entiende el límite entre el bien y el mal.

 _ **Precauciones**_ **:** Solo utilizarán sus poderes para protegerse. Suelen ser energéticos y curiosos, y les encanta probar nuevos hechizos sólo por diversión.

* * *

-...Mamá, los nigromantes me dan mucho miedo -Admitió el pequeño niño de tan sólo 5 años, sentado en el regazo de su madre y señalando la realmente aterradora imagen del libro que actualmente se encontraba en sus manos.

-Yo se que si, mi hijo, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ellos desaparecieron hace ya mucho tiempo, dudo que te cruces con algunos de ellos.

-...¿Prometes que nunca pasará?

-Si, amor, te lo prometo -Ella dijo con voz suave, cerrando el libro -Además, tu ya sabes que ellos ya no lucen así… Ninguna criatura mágica luce como solia hacerlo...Tienen aspecto humano ahora, al igual que nosotros -Eso pareció calmarlo, aunque ella tuvo que advertir -Sin embargo, nunca te confíes de los nigromantes. Por dentro, siguen siendo los mismos monstruos que los de las imágenes.

-¿Podemos leer sobre las demás criaturas? Quiero conocerlas todas…

-Eso sería muy difícil hijo, hay millones de criaturas mágicas, tantas que ni siquiera entrarían en un solo libro… tantas que algunas de ellas ni siquiera han sido descubiertas todavía-

-...Mami, ¿Y que somos nosotros?

-Nosotros, mi niño, somos hechiceros -Dijo la mujer, no por primera vez -Y tienes que estar muy orgulloso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque somos los más seres mágicos más poderosos.

-...Pero somos muy pocos -Dijo el niño de memoria, logrando que su madre sonriera.

-Así es… Hace muchos años, se desató una terrible guerra entre nosotros, los hechiceros, y los nigromantes. Si bien obtuvimos la ayuda de todos los seres mágicos bondadosos, ellos se aliaron con los seres oscuros. Y puede que seamos muy pocos ahora, pero ellos son aún menos. Y están exiliados de la sociedad-

-¿Que significa eseliados?

-Exiliados -Dijo ella, riendo suavemente -Significa que, al ganar la batalla, los echamos. Ya no son aceptados entre nosotros, los mágicos bondadosos.

-Pero tu dijiste que era su… misión... -Pronunció él, con dificultad- ...acabar con los hechiceros que habían sobrevivido...

-Y es verdad, ellos están enojados porque les ganamos en la batalla que ellos mismos habían comenzado, pero es muy imposible que lo logren. Las pocas veces que un ser oscuro se ha aparecido, ha sido eliminado por otros miles de seres mágicos que están del lado del bien, de NUESTRO lado. Te aseguro, mi niño, que ellos no podrán llegar a nosotros nunca más.

El pequeño pareció calmarse ante eso, y dejó escapar un profundo bostezo.

-Parece que ya es la hora de dormir -Dijo ella dulcemente, dejando a su hijo en su cama, quien no protestó ante esto. Luego, arropó a la persona más importante en su vida, a quien más amaba. Acarició suavemente su cabello, y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Antes de irse, sin embargo, le recordó lo mismo que todas las noches -Hijo, recuerda que no puedes contarle nada de esto a tu padre.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya lo hemos hablado. Tu padre es un humano. Su primera reacción será el miedo, y no queremos que papá nos tenga miedo, ¿O si?

-¡Claro que no! -Dijo horrorizado el menor, abriendo cómicamente sus ojos. Luego de unos minutos, agregó -¿Pero si le diremos pronto, no mami?

-Claro que sí dulzura… pero tú deja que mami se encargue de eso, ¿Si? Te prometo que pronto encontraré el momento para decirle.

-Si mami, lo prometo.

Ella dejó otro beso en la frente de su pequeño y único hijo. Se acercó a la puerta, y antes de salir del cuarto celeste habló una vez más.

-...Te amo Kurt, jamás lo olvides.

-Y yo a ti mamá.

* * *

 ** _Así que, déjenme saber lo que opinan sobre esta nueva historia! Lo admito, adoro las historias sobrenaturales c: Y Diganme si les interesa que la continúe, SALUDOOS!_**


	2. C1: El comienzo

**Capítulo 1; El comienzo.**

.

 _11 Años Después..._

-¡Kurt! ¡Hijo!, ¿Ya terminaste de colocar la mesa? -Escuché los gritos de mi padre desde mi lugar en el comedor. Coloqué el último plato de mis manos en la mesa y suspiré.

-¡Si, todo listo! -Respondí, observando mi obra de arte: En la mesa de madera oscura se encontraban 4 platos de porcelana clara, 4 copas de las más finas que teníamos y 4 juegos de cubiertos. Mi padre había comprado un mantel especial para la ocasión, "No todos los días tienes tu primera cena con tu futura madrastra y futuro hermanastro" dijo él, y me vi obligado a colocar la monstruosidad celestes con flores rojas y amarillas en la mesa. Es decir, ¿En serio papá?. Una fina botella de vino negro se encontraba sumergida en un mini-balde con hielo, y junto a ella una botella de jugo de naranja. Por supuesto que mi padre no me dejaría beber alcohol, apenas tengo 16, y también Finn Hudson, mi futuro-hermanastro-homofóbico-neandertal-atleta… Vaya forma de comenzar las vacaciones de verano, ¿Verdad?. Como toque final, en el medio de la mesa se encontraba un candelabro con 3 velas en él.

Sin embargo, una de ellas se había apagado. Fruncí el ceño, y me aseguré de que mi padre no estuviera cerca antes de concentrarme fijamente en la vela. Sólo entonces, comencé a recitar en voz baja- ignem aeternum, ignem aeternum, ignem aeternum...

Suspiré al darme cuenta que ni siquiera lograba crear una pequeña chispa. Había sido más difícil dominar mis poderes desde que mamá murió, y lo único que tenía era un libro viejo y gigantesco, con millones de cosas mágicas que ya me sabía de memoria.

Era difícil, para que negarlo. Tenía que aprender la pronunciación de cada hechizo, cuánta energía utilizar, si necesitaba el acompañamiento de las manos, y un par de cosas mas, todo por mi mismo. Aunque de hecho, puede que la parte de los hechizos fuera la más fácil.

También la soledad era difícil. Si siendo el único chico abiertamente gay en la secundaria en un pequeño pueblo en Lima no era lo suficientemente solitario, entonces agreguemos el hecho de ser una criatura mágica legendaria casi extinta. Bueno, estoy seguro que el destino se ríe de mí cada vez que lo pienso. La única otra persona mágica que conozco es Jeff. Lo conocí en la escuela en mi 1er año de secundaria. Era mi compañero de laboratorio, y en el instante en que nuestros hombros chocaron accidentalmente pude sentirlo. La magia que emanaba su cuerpo era casi tan fuerte como...

Si, Jeff era un hechicero. Y gay. Muy gay. Quién lo diría, 2 hechiceros gays en Ohio...

Si, definitivamente el destino se está riendo ahora.

De todas formas, Jeff vive con sus tíos, quienes también son humanos. Ellos saben de la naturaleza de Jeff desde que era un bebé, y aunque lo apoyan realmente no pueden enseñarle nada. Ambos aprendemos juntos, lo cual no es tan malo. Podría ser peor al menos...

Y, de nuevo, esa tampoco era la parte difícil. La parte más dolorosa de todo esto, era mi familia. Comenzando por mi padre, Burt Hummel. Quien jamás se enteró de la naturaleza mágica de mi madre o de la mía. Ella murió antes de poder confesarle la verdad. Y, si tengo que ser honesto, me aterra la idea de tener que decírselo. Creo que por primera vez entiendo a lo que sentía mi madre sobre todo esto. Miedo. Y luego de que papá tuvo un ataque al corazón, se a vuelto mucho peor. El no puede saber. No se si su corazón resistiría el saber que su hijo es un hechicero, o peor aún, que su difunta esposa, a quien conocía desde los 17 años, fue todo el tiempo una hechicera que, por cierto, participó en una guerra contra unas criaturas maléficas que querían matar a todos los hechiceros del mundo... Si, intenta explicarle eso a tu padre sin que te crea loco o le de un infarto.

Y luego está mi futura madrastra, a quien odio sin ninguna razón (ok, tal vez sea porque siento que quiere ocupar el lugar de mi madre, pero es un miedo normal...¿Verdad?) y futuro hermanastro, quien es un homofobico que va a la misma escuela que yo, y quien por cierto, es uno de los neandertales que se encargan de hacer mi vida imposible.

Así que perdóname, padre, si no estoy precisamente emocionado con tu nueva relación.

Sacudí la cabeza, concentrándome nuevamente en la vela. Vamos Kurt, puedes hacerlo...

-ignem aeternum, ignem aete-

-¿Kurt?

-¡Papa! -Jadeé asustado. Mierda... en verdad debo poner más atención. Por suerte, el parece no haber escuchado mi pequeño mantra. Gracias a Hécate por no dejarme encender esa vela.

-Buen trabajo hijo, la mesa se ve muy bien -Me felicito,colocando una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro.

-Gracias -Susurré de mal humor, logrando que mi padre volteara a verme. Al ver mi expresión malhumorada suspiro con cansancio.

-Kurt, ya hemos hablado de esto... Mamá murió hace 9 años hijo, yo tengo derecho a continuar con mi vida -Se excusó nuevamente. Yo lo sabía, sabía que era verdad, pero eso no significaba que me gustara la idea.

-Si, bueno, como sea... -Respondí, desviando la vista hacia mis zapatos. Sentí la mirada de mi padre sobre mí durante unos segundos más antes antes de sentirlo suspirar nuevamente.

-Te lo advierto Kurt -Dijo él, su voz mucho más estricta ahora -Compórtate. Ya sé que sólo conoces a Finn de la escuela y ustedes realmente no se llevan bien, y por alguna razón las veces que te has reunido con Carol has decidido comportarte como un mocoso -Dijo dando un paso más cerca de mi -Pero te lo advierto. Esta noche vas a comportarte, porque he trabajado muy duro en esto y no permitiré que lo eches a perder sólo por un capricho... ¿Entendido?

Bueno, si es tan obvio que soy un estorbo y no me quieres aquí podrías hacer lo mismo que hiciste con mama, olvidarme y pretender que nunca existi. Estoy seguro que de esa forma tu preciosa nueva familia no se sentiría incómoda, con el "mocoso" gay, interfiriendo en la vida de todos tu...

-Dije, ¿Entendido? -Repitió esta vez más fuerte.

-Sí -Respondí, mordiéndome la lengua y evitando decir lo que realmente quería.

-Perfecto entonces -Respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha, caminando lejos hasta el pequeño espejo en la pared, quitándose la gorra de béisbol y colocándose la de nuevo.

Vamos Burt, en verdad no engañas a nadie, todos saben que eres calvo.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió, y yo sólo conocía a una persona con la confianza suficiente como para aparecerse para la cena sin ser invitado o entrar sin molestarse en tocar la puerta.

-Jeff, este es realmente un muy mal momento -Suspiré, dejándome caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-Si, lo se, cualquier momento lejos de Jeff es malo -Dijo él, sentándose junto a mi -Dime que puedo hacer hacer para animarte, ¿Quieres que haga malabares con la fruta de nuevo? ¡O mejor! ¡Podemos subir al techo, poner la música realmente fuerte para que todos los vecinos puedan escuchar y bailar la coreografía de single ladies... De nuevo! -Dijo con entusiasmo, comenzando a rebotar en el sofá.

Me detuve a observarlo por un momento, y tuve que suspirar con fastidio cuando me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

-Esas cosas no pasan 2 veces -Mencioné casualmente, poniéndome de pie nuevamente. Me sentía realmente ansioso, tanto que no lograba mantenerme quieto. Mi padre parecía no notarlo, sin embargo, o tal vez lo confundió con mi hiperactividad diaria -Carole y Finn Hudson vendrán a cenar esta noche -Le recordé, puede que por 5ta vez en el día.

-Oh... amigo, eso apesta -Dijo simplemente, caminando alrededor de la mesa -¡Hey! Una de las velas está apagada... ¡ignem aeternum! -Exclamó felizmente, apuntando el objetivo con uno de sus dedos. De inmediato una chispa voló de este y la mecha se prendió fuego. Diría que me sorprendía, pero no era así. Jeff siempre fue mejor con la magia que yo, por el simple hecho de que podía practicar cada vez que quisiera. Yo en cambio debo esperar a que papá no esté en casa, y aun en esos casos debo tener cuidado de no romper nada o de no causar ningún desastre notable. Una vez quise practicar en voz baja en mi habitación, y luego tuve que explicar por porque el sótano estaba inundado.

-Lo se -Dije yo, retomando el tema "Finn y Carole Hudson" -Y lo peor es que… -Me detuve, observando alrededor de la casa para asegurarme que mi padre no estuviera cerca. Me pareció ver una sombra en la cocina, que supuse era él, por lo que me acerqué hacia Jeff, para susurrarle -...Mi padre le propondrá matrimonio a Carole esta noche.

-¿QUE? -Gritó en voz baja Jeff, y sus enormes ojos se abrieron aún más que de costumbre -¿Hablas en serio? -Continuó hablando en un susurro.

-Si… Ayer compró un anillo de compromiso… y ese horrible mantel -Agregué, señalando esa cosa realmente horrible a la cual quería prenderle fuego.

-Eww…

-Si… En serio Jeff, no es un buen momento, deberías irte ahora -Volví a decir, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Bien -Dijo con enojos Jeff, caminando a mi lado. Antes de salir de casa se detuvo junto a mi -¿Sabes? Iba a proponerte que dejáramos a Finn calvo en medio de la cena, pero perdiste ese privilegio -Terminó, azotando la puerta.

Ni 5 minuto más tarde alguien estaba tocando.

-¡Kurt, abre la puerta! ¡Estaré allí en un instante! -Gritó mi padre desde la cocina. Había estado allí metido desde la mañana, tratando de preparar la cena para Carol, y Hécate sabe que mi padre no sabe cocinar…

Tome una respiración profunda, preparándome para la que sería sin dudas la peor noche de mi vida, y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con Carole, quien parecía extremadamente feliz de verme… Lo cual por cierto, me hacía odiarla aún más.

-Hola cariño, es tan bueno volver a verte, ¿Cómo has estado? -Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, sosteniendo una bandeja con un pastel encima.

-Bien -Respondí cortante, manteniendo mi expresión neutra, y evitando su mirada. Mis zapatos se veían mucho más interesantes.

-Me alegro mucho por tí -Dijo ella, sin inmutarse por mi actitud. Diablos, ¿Que hace falta para que esta mujer me odie?

Me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar dentro, y justo detrás de ella se encontraba Finn Hudson, quien no se veía de mucho mejor humor que yo. Hubo un cruce de miradas mortales entre el y yo, antes de que se decidiera a pasar, golpeando mi hombro con el suyo intencionalmente. Mantuve mi expresión neutra, hasta que me aseguré que ya no me observaba. Sólo entonces mi rostro se descomprimió en una mueca de dolor. Ouch.

Cerré la puerta y volteé, mirando mi futuro hermanastro, quien se encontraba de espaldas a mí y sintiendo mi sangre hervir. Se que no debo. Lo sé. En verdad que sí.

...Pero es tan tentador.

-pedes implexa -Susurré, y me deleité al ver cómo Finn se enredaba con sus propios pies y caía sin nada de gracia al suelo.

-¡Oh por dios, Finn! -Gritó Carole. Mi padre, quien se encontraba saliendo de la cocina, de inmediato se apresuró a ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¡Hey hijo! ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó él.

-Sí, si… bien -Dijo él, volteando para comprobar si había visto su caída o no. Y por supuesto que lo hice. De hecho, ni siquiera intenté ocultar mi diversión, y fue aún mejor cuando la punta de las orejas de fin se volvieron rojas.

* * *

-Ejem, ejem… -Mi padre se puso de pie, y comenzó a golpear su copa con el tenedor, haciéndonos callar. Lo cual era absolutamente absurdo, ya que nadie estaba hablando -Me gustaría proponer un brindis -Dijo él -Por esta hermosa familia que se está creando.

Una enorme sonrisa explotó en el rostro de Carole, y sentí ganas de borrarla con magia. Claro, si eso se pudiera.

Ni siquiera intenté un movimiento para levantar mi copa. Carole y Burt chocaron las suyas, sin embargo, y en el momento en el que Finn fue a unirseles "accidentalmente" dejó caer su vaso peligrosamente cerca de dónde me encontraba sentado. Gruñí por dentro, sólo un poco agradecido de que mi ropa no se había manchado… y de que el mantel se había arruinado.

-¡Cuidado! -Exclamó Carole, levantándose de golpe y tomando un puñado de servilletas, colocándolas rápidamente en el charco de jugo.

-Ups -Dijo Finn, de la forma más falsa en la que pudo -Lo siento.

-Está bien hijo, fue un accidente -Dijo mi padre, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda -¿Por qué no vas a buscar más servilletas a la cocina? Deberían estar sobre la alacena -Dijo mi padre amigablemente. ¿De verdad? ¿Es que sólo yo me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí?

-¿Por qué no va por ellas Kurt? Él sabrá dónde encontrarlas -Dijo "inocentemente"

Grandísimo pedazo de-

-Finn -Dijo Carole con una advertencia en su tono de voz -Por favor, ve por las servilletas.

Finn gruñó algo en voz baja, y estoy seguro de haber distinguido la palabra "homo" en algún momento. Por eso en el momento en el que se levantó y se encaminó a la cocina no pude evitarlo…

-pedes implexa.

-¡Woaahh!

-¡Oh dios Finn!

* * *

Ya se había hecho tarde en el momento en que finalmente sucedió. Comenzó con mi padre, poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Luego un largo, laaaaargo discurso acerca de cómo su vida había mejorado al conocerla. Lo solitario que había sido todo hasta que ella llegó a alegrar sus días (...¿Debería sentirme ofendido?) y muchas otras cosas más, como recordar su primera cita, la primera vez que se conocieron, la primera vez que se besaron (Eww)

Estaba a punto de tirar a Finn de su silla cuando mi padre se arrodilló frente a Carole, y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. Mencionó que sabía lo importante que la familia es para ella, y por eso había querido hacer esto frente a todos nosotros.

 _¿Hacer qué Burt?._ Por favor Carole, como si no lo supieras a estas alturas.

Y entonces lo dejó salir.

-Caroline Jennifer Hudson… ¿Me harías el honor de… casarte conmigo? -Dijo mi padre, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Carole no reaccionó, excepto para soltar 2 lágrimas solitarias. _Por favor, di no, Por favor, di no, Por favor…_

-¡Si! ¡Si Burt, por supuesto que sí!

Y… era oficial. Mi vida había terminado.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Jeff al entrar en el patio trasero y encontrarme tumbado en el césped, abrazando una rosa contra mi pecho.

-Tratando de morir -Dije simplemente, sin moverme.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? -Le lancé una mirada mortal, por lo que sólo se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado -Hey, no me mires así, solo trato de ser un buen amigo… -Se excusó, arrancando un poco del césped con su mano y echándomelo encima- Así que supongo que esto significa que Carole dijo que si.

Suspiré, incorporándome hasta quedar sentado frente a Jeff -La boda será en Marzo, poco antes del comienzo de clases -Expliqué.

-Lo siento Kurt…

-Quiere mudarse -Continué yo -¿Puedes creerlo? Va a vender la casa donde crecí, donde mamá vivía, porque cree que necesitamos una habitación extra…

-Bueno, tal vez sea lo mejor -Mencionó él -Es decir, ¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a compartir habitación con Finn Hudson?

-...Bueno, no. Pero Jeff, mamá vivía aquí. Si nos vamos… tendré una cosa menos de ella. No es que a papá le importa, de hecho estoy seguro de que estará feliz de tener una excusa más para olvidarse de ella -Dije amargamente -Pero… Apenas si me acuerdo de ella y… al menos, creciendo aquí, se sentía como si ella estuviera conmigo… ¿Sabes?

-Por supuesto -Prometió él.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio luego de eso. No mucho después volví a recostarme en el césped, observando las grises nubes. Sentí a Jeff recostarse junto a mí, y entonces sólo nos hicimos compañía, disfrutando del silencio y de la presencia del otro.

-Me gustaría... -Hablé de nuevo, sobresaltandolo un poco - ...poder escapar de aquí, ¿Sabes? Sería tan fácil… No bodas, no escuela, no matones, no hermanastros estúpidos… Sólo seríamos tu y yo.

-Eso suena en verdad increíble Kurt.

-Si… En verdad Increíble.

* * *

 _-¿Por qué tengo que ir a casa? Dijiste que podía quedarme a dormir en casa de María esta noche mamá -Dijo el pequeño niño de 6 años, sentado en la parte delantera del auto junto a su madre._

 _-No esta noche Kurt -Dijo ella simplemente, concentrándose en manejar de regreso a casa. Se le notaba nerviosa… ¿O ansiosa quizá? Sus ojos no sólo concentrándose en el camino, sino en toda dirección posible, en la búsqueda de algo...o alguien._

 _Las calles se encontraban inusualmente tranquilas, las ventanas y persianas de las casas cerradas. Casi ninguna de ella irradiaba luz del interior. Nadie andaba por las calles tampoco. Todo estaba muy… raro._

 _-Mamá… ¿Por qué vamos tan rápido? -Volvió a hablar el niño._

 _-Kurt, por favor -Dijo ella con voz dura. El coche se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos. Elizabeth cada vez más nerviosa, y Kurt podía sentir eso._

 _Y entonces, ocurrió._

 _Todo lo que Kurt pudo ver fue una sombra pasar por delante del auto antes de que éste impactara con fuerza. Tanta fuerza que la parte trasera se levantó, haciendo que éste comenzara a rodar sin control. Kurt se aferró a su asiento, mientras su visión daba vuelta y podía sentir cómo las paredes del vehículo se hacían cada vez más estrecho. Su madre tomó su mano de repente, y entonces todo se volvió oscuro._

 _Abrió los ojos lentamente… su cuerpo entero dolía. Literalmente no había una sola parte de él que no se encontrara en completa agonía. Sus oídos se sentían tapados, la cabeza a punto de explotar, algo chorreaba de su nariz y su visión se encontraba borrosa. Sus brazos se sentían como partidos a la mitad, sus piernas entumecidas. Su espalda dolía con cada pequeña respiración, al igual que su pecho y su estómago. Sólo podía sentir algo, y era la mano de su madre, aún sujetando la suya._

 _Quiso mover su cabeza sólo un poco, y juró sentir cómo sus cuello crujió en el intento. Entonces no pudo retener un grito de dolor. Se quedó quieto, en la oscuridad, sin poder ver ni escuchar nada._

 _-Mamá -Susurró casi sin fuerzas, su voz sonaba apagada y rasposa, y juró sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre -Mami…_

 _-¡Está vivo! -Escuchó de repente un grito tan fuerte que hizo su cabeza retumbar._

 _Entonces el techo del auto desapareció. Más bien, alguien lo quitó. Sintió firmes brazos que lo sostuvieron, y el dolor fue tan fuerte que todo se volvió oscuro otra vez._

 _La oscuridad permanecía invadiendolo, pero de repente, sintió suaves voces a su alrededor, que se hicieron cada vez más fuerte._

 _-...res creyeron que estaba muerto._

 _-...Dígame la verdad… -Esa era la voz de su padre, no tenía dudas -...¿Mi hijo va a morir?_

 _-Señor, la situación de su hijo no se compara a nada que haya visto antes. Tiene graves contusiones en su cabeza y una gran contusión cerebral, sufrió un latigazo cervical, algunos discos de su columna se salieron de su lugar, y uno de ellos se rompió. El radio del brazo izquierdo, al igual que 3 de sus dedos, y la muñeca, el cúbito y los 5 dedos del brazo derecho están fracturados. También se rompió 4 costillas, y una de ellas está actualmente amenazando con perforar el pulmón. También la rótula y la cabeza del peroné de la pierna izquierda se rompieron y el fémur, tibia y peroné de la pierna derecha y sus 2 tobillos se fracturaron. Además de eso presenta cortes muy profundos en su pecho, uno en su frente y otro en el cuello, algunos cortes más leves alrededor de todo el cuerpo, y varios hematomas, los más grandes cerca de la cadera y la espalda baja, y los más pequeños esparcidos por todo el cuerpo. Además, se rompió la nariz, y sospechamos que eso podría haber afectado a la visión._

 _Mi padre se quedó callado luego de eso, sin saber cómo responder, hasta que finalmente habló._

 _-Es decir… que va a morir -Dijo con voz quebrada. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, sólo un poco, aunque ninguno de los 2 hombres lo notó._

 _-...Señor, su hijo ya debería estar muerto -Dijo el doctor._

 _-¿Q-qué? ¿Qué quiere d-decir con eso?_

 _-Significa, que a pesar de la cantidad casi interminable de huesos rotos, cortes y contusiones, su corazón sigue latiendo. Está respondiendo a los intensos tratamientos, y sus signos vitales se encuentran perfectos. Algunos de sus cortes comenzaron a sanar por sí mismos, algunos ya han desaparecido por completo en estas pocas horas. Su columna comenzó a acomodarse por si misma. Los hematomas comienzan a deshincharse... Su cuerpo está sanando por sí mismo, incluso algunas heridas que deberían dejar secuelas permanentes comenzaron a recuperarse de una manera increíble._

 _-Quiere decir…_

 _-Su hijo va a vivir… Pero tendría que estar muerto… al igual que su madre…_

 _Cerré los ojos nuevamente, y lo único que logré ver fue al nigromante que nos atacó aquella noche..._

* * *

Desperté sobresaltado, mirando en todas direcciones. Me encontraba en mi habitación. A salvo. Suspiré, limpiando el sudor de mi frente. Sólo había sido un sueño. Bueno, más bien un recuerdo.

Observé la hora en el reloj junto a la mesa de noche, el cual marcaba que eran las 3:45. Bueno, oportunidades como estas no se presentan 2 veces en la vida, pensé. Subí lentamente las escaleras del sótano, y revisé la sala de estar. Se encontraba vacía, al igual que la cocina y el comedor. Papá se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación. Excelente.

Luego de tomar el paquete de velas del cajón de la cocina, volví a mi habitación y me aseguré de cerrar la puerta con seguro. Tomé una de las velas y la coloqué en el escritorio. Luego me senté con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella, y concentré mi atención en el pequeño objeto. Cerré los ojos, imaginando las luminosas llamas del fuego, de un color amarillo fuerte, que terminaba en un naranja profundo. Podía oler claramente el aroma a quemado, y casi podía sentir su calor.

Al abrir los ojos me concentré nuevamente en la vela, poniendo toda mi energía en ella… Aunque quizás toda mi energía era… demasiada para una simple vela.

-ignem aeternum -Dije con voz fuerte. Y de repente la flama de la vela comenzó a incendiarse… y también el escritorio.

-¡Mierda! -No pude evitar maldecir, aunque no era realmente lo mío. Pero, bueno, mi habitación estaba casi incendiándose. Tomé un par de pantalones se que encontraban tirados junto a la cama y comencé a tratar de extinguir el fuego con ellos.. No funcionó.

-Joder, que hago, que hago… -Comencé a desesperarse, al ver que el humo llenaba la habitación. De repente algo se me ocurrió, y corrí a buscar el libro de magia escondido debajo de mi cama.

-Vamos… agua, agua, agua… ¡Aquí! -Grité victorioso, y de inmediato me arrepentí al aspirar una considerable cantidad de humo, que me envió en un ataque de tos. En cuanto me recuperé me apresure a decir.

-aqua extinguit -Pero nada sucedió. Pobre uno más poderoso entonces.

-Waterjet -Dije con fuerza, satisfecho cuando dos largas corrientes de agua salieron de mis manos, aunque no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para extinguir el fuego, que había comenzado a esparcirse hacia el armario.

-Oh dios oh dios -Con una última mirada, lancé el primer hechizo de agua mágico que leí.

-¡Diluvium!

...Supe que no había sido una buena idea en el momento en que el una intensa lluvia comenzó a caer desde el techo de mi habitación….

-Bueno… aunque sea ya no hay fuego…

* * *

-¡Espera, espera! ¡Dices que tu habitación comenzó a incendiarse! -Preguntó Jeff, con esa sonrisa suya. Asentí con la cabeza, enviándolo en otro ataque de risa histérica.

Como todos los días, Jeff y yo nos levantábamos increíblemente temprano para llevar a pasear a Cory, mi cachorro. Bueno, nuestro cachorro. Jeff y yo lo encontramos abandonado en un callejón y tuvimos la idea de llevarlo a casa. Lo mantuvimos oculto en el garaje, hasta que un día papá tuvo que hacer un viaje temprano, y al entrar en el garaje sintió algo mojado que se escurría por su pierna. Luego de descubrirlo nos dejaron conservarlo, pero sólo si Cory lograba aprender los lugares dónde tenía permitido, y dónde no, ir al baño. Era un Hovawart color arena, y no podía tener más de 3 años. Era muy apegado a nosotros, aunque sospecho que tiene algo que ver con nuestra magia.

Nuestras caminatas se daban por un bosque realmente gigantesco que Jeff y yo habíamos descubierto de niños. Nunca había nadie por allí, y mucho menos a las 6 de la mañana.

-¡No es gracioso!

-¡Claro que lo es! -Me contradijo él, limpiándose una lágrima -¿Y que hiciste?

-Bueno… digamos que entré en pánico y… causé un diluvio en mi habitación -Expliqué en voz baja, viendo como Cory corría felizmente hacía un montón de hojas y comenzaba a rodar sobre ellas.

-¡¿Tu que!? -Explotó nuevamente, casi cayendo al suelo de la risa. Rodé los ojos, no podía hacer nada para cambiar a Jeff. Cuando finalmente se recompuso, volvió a hablar -¿Que dijo tu padre? -Dijo esta vez con un tono mucho más serio.

-Nada, seguía durmiendo cuando salimos -Le respondí. Mi padre nunca se despierta antes de las 9 de la mañana.

-Oh amigo, ya quiero escuchar lo que le dirás, ¿Puedo estar ahí? -Preguntó, comenzando a saltar sobre la punta de sus pies.

-No -Dije cortante -Además no le diré nada. Encontraré alguna forma de reponer los muebles y mientras tanto dejaré la puerta de la habitación con seguro. De todas formas el nunca baja allí -Respondí más tranquilo.

-...10 dólares a que lo descubre -Soltó de repente, estirando una de sus manos hacia mí.

-Hecho -Le dije, estrechando su mano. Las apuestas entre Jeff y yo eran algo común.

Continuamos caminando un rato en silencio, siguiendo a Cory que corría felizmente por todos lados. Hacía frío para ser verano, pero aún así era un día hermoso. Las nubes grises opacaban al sol, pero era bueno tener un cambio para variar. Me encantaba el verano, aunque sólo por las vacaciones. Independientemente de eso, odio el calor y los días despejados. No hacen ningún bien para mi piel.

-Anoche volví a tener el sueño -Dije en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mi mejor amigo me escuchara.

-... ¿Hablas del accidente en coche?

No respondí, sabía que su pregunta era retórica -...¿Crees que debería haber muerto? -Pregunté no por primera vez.

-Creo que no lo hiciste... y estoy muy feliz por ello -Respondió, pateando una piedra fuera del camino.

-Sabes que no es lo que pregunte.

-Kurt, no lo se, tal vez un ser humano normal habría muerto pero tú eres un ser mágico. Es totalmente distinto.

-Pero mamá murió -Respondí en voz baja. Vi que Jeff abrió su boca varias veces para responder, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Si... -Dijo finalmente -Lo hizo...

De repente Cory comenzó a ladrar. Y no en la forma que normalmente hace cuando ve una ardilla o un pájaro, sino de forma realmente enojada.

-¡Cory! -Lo llamé yo, aunque este no respondía.

-¿Que diablos le sucede? -Preguntó Jeff, corriendo hasta el animal. Yo hice lo mismo -Cory, ¿Qué diablos... -Pero se detuvo a media oración. Una vez que llegue hasta donde se encontraba estaba preparado para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero también me quedé totalmente mudo al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola Klainers! Primero que nada, gracias a los que han dejado su opinion, y gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia! YOU'RE THE BEST!_**

 ** _Y gracias por la paciencia para este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten y espero saber lo que piensan! Saludos y Klisees!_**


	3. C2: ¿Nos vamos?

**_Capítulo 2; ¿Nos vamos?_**

 _._

 _...-¿Que diablos le sucede? -Preguntó Jeff, corriendo hasta el animal. Yo hice lo mismo -Cory, ¿Qué diablos... -Pero se detuvo a media oración. Una vez que llegue hasta donde se encontraba estaba preparado para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero también me quedé totalmente mudo al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo..._

Las hojas en las que hace sólo un momento jugaba Cory, ahora se encontraban levitando en el aire, formando una extraña figura que cada vez tomaba más y más forma. Parecía... humana. De un segundo a otro estalló una luz que me hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente, y en el momento en que los abrí, 2 hombres se encontraban frente a nosotros... Bueno, un hombre y una mujer.

Jeff jadeo asustado, tratando de levantarse de donde se encontraba, en cuclillas junto a Cory,y cayendo hacia atrás. Yo retrocedía unos pasos, en Shock total.

-¿Que... Q-que diablos...? -Comenzó Jeff, pero no fue capaz de terminar la oración.

-Jeff Sterling... -Saludo él una sonrisa amable,mirando a mi amigo. Luego su vista se posó en mi -Kurt Hummel...

-¿Quienes son ustedes? -Dije cuando finalmente encontré mi voz.

-No sé asusten chicos... Mi nombre es William Shuester, y ella es la entrenadora Sue Sylvester.

-Hannah Montana- Dijo ella a Jeff en modo de saludo, poniendo demasiada atención a sí cabeza rubia. Entonces su mirada se encontró conmigo -Porcelana -Volvió a hablar, con un asentimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo.

El apodo me habría molestado... si esta persona no hubiera aparecido de repente en el medio del bosque y supiera nuestros nombres.

-Sue, por favor -Dijo Will Shuester con desaprobación.

-¿Algún problema Shuester, necesitas ayuda para desalojar a los duendecillos que viven en tu cabello? -Preguntó ella. Shuester sólo suspiró, resignado, volviendo su atención a nosotros.

-Chicos, no tienen porqué tener miedo. Sue y yo nos encargamos de proteger a personas como ustedes -Dijo aún con aquella sonrisa.

-¿A que se refiere con "personas como nosotros"? -Pregunté, ya que Jeff aún seguía sin habla.

-¿Que no es obvio? -Respondió la mujer rubia con todo amargado -A los seres mágicos. Somos co-directores de la escuela William High. Vinimos a llevarlos al reino.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Que reino? -Finalmente habló mi amigo.

-Ellos no saben -Dijo Will a la mujer, mirando la con enojo -Chicos, se que tienen muchas preguntas, y los cuatro tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero ya luego habrá tiempo para hablar. Ahora debemos irnos, así que andando, el auto quedó a unos metros de aquí

-¿Que auto? -Pregunté, porque al parecer lo único que podía hacer ese momento es hacer preguntas.

-A no ser que sepan volar, y lo dudo ya que ambos han sido criados por seres humanos, iremos hasta el reino en coche. Andando -Dijo Sue.

-¡No! ¡No iremos con ustedes! -Dijo Jeff enojado.

Ambos, Will y Sue se detuvieron y nos observaron durante un momento. Finalmente la mujer volvió a hablar-

-¿Que no han escuchado las noticias? -Nos pregunto, a los que ambas negamos -Muchachos, ambos están en un grave peligro por ser criaturas mágicas... Diablos, ¡Ambos son hechiceros! Corren aún mucho más riesgo que cualquier otro ser, están bajo el blanco principal...

-¿De quien? ¿Porque estamos en peligro y porque quieren llevarnos? -Explote.

-...Una tribu de nigromantes fue descubierta en las afuera de la ciudad... -Dijo Will, y de repente sentí como el bello de todo mi cuerpo se erizaba y como mi rostro perdía todo el color.

-ni...nigro...

-No eran demasiados, pero confesaron que no eran los únicos.

-Están formando un ejército -Dijo Sue -No pudieron aceptar el hecho de que les ganamos la ultima vez... Se han estado reuniendo, fortaleciendo, multiplicándose, esperando el momento de atacar...

-Por suerte los descubrimos, de otra forma nos habrían atacado totalmente desprevenidos, pero solamente encontramos una tribu. Sospechamos que deben haber muchos mas escondidos por ahí, y ahora que saben que nosotros sabemos cuales eran sus planes intentarán atacar lo antes posible -Agregó Shue

-Y ustedes dos, no sólo son hechiceros sino que su entrenamiento a lo largo de los años ah sido pésimo - Dijo Sue -Así que nos los llevaremos al reino, allí estarán protegidos. Es un reino habitado por seres mágicos, alejado y oculto, en el que vivirán hasta que las cosas se calmen, y donde les enseñaremos a controlar sus poderes. Necesitamos toda la ayuda necesaria para cuando la guerra comience -Terminó Sue.

Para entonces, un millón de pensamientos corrían por mi cabeza, ¿Los nigromantes se encontraban afuera de la ciudad? ¿Estuvieron a kilómetros de nosotros todo este tiempo? ¿Y que si nadie los hubiera descubierto? ¿Nos habrías atacado por sorpresa? ¿Iba a haber una guerra? ¿Estos hombres querían que participábamos de esta guerra? ¿El nigromante que nos atacó aquella vez, el que causó el accidente de auto donde murió mi madre, fue uno de esos nigromantes? ¿Habían estado escondiéndose y preparándose desde hace tantos años?

-Chicos, se que deben estar confundidos, pero es necesario que nos vayamos de aquí. Ahora. -Dijo Sue.

-...Esto es tan repentino -Susurré, sintiendo mareado. De repente sentí una firme mano en mi hombro. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con Sue, que por primera vez me miraba con algo de simpatía.

-Lo se, pero ahora debemos irnos -Dijo suavemente.

Sin decir una palabra, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la carretera. Y no se bien por qué motivo, pero tanto Jeff y yo, así como Cory, comenzamos a seguirlos. Jeff y yo nos lanzábamos miradas cada unos cuantos pasos, tal vez él tenía la misma idea loca de salir corriendo, pero ambos continuamos caminando casi automáticamente. Poco después, comenzó a distinguirse un automóvil negro, con alguien ya dentro. Jeff y yo nos subimos sin decir o preguntar nada, y una vez que los 4 estuvimos en el vehículo, Will le indicó al chofer que arrancara.

-Lo siento mucho -Dijo Sue, al tiempo que sentía mi cuerpo relajarse y mi voluntad regresar a mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué... qué diablos acaba de ocurrir? -Preguntó Jeff.

-Sue es una encantadora -Explicó Will -A veces es necesario controlar a ciertas personas para lograr que vengan con nosotros. Teníamos el presentimiento de que ese era el caso con ustedes.

-¿¡Que?! ¡No pueden hacer eso!

-Si podemos -Nos contradijo Sue -Somos de la organización defensora de criaturas mágicas, tenemos derecho a ponerlos a salvo aún en contra de su voluntad. Hacemos esto solo por su seguridad chicos.

Creí ver a Jeff abrir la boca, a punto de discutir, pero finalmente se quedó en silencio. De hecho, los 4 permanecimos en silencio, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, habíamos llegado a mi barrio. Nuestro barrio. Jeff vivía en frente.

* * *

-Muy bien, tienen 10 minutos. Recojan todo lo que necesites, ropa, libros, fotografías, y cualquier basura que quieran llevar. Tendrán un cuarto para ambos en el Reino, así que no se preocupen por tener espacio. Díganle adiós a sus familias y pongámonos en marcha -Dijo Sue, aplaudiendo sonoramente.

Jeff y yo compartimos una mirada. Luego de un momento ambos asentimos y caminamos dentro de nuestras respectivas viviendas.

Una vez dentro me desplome contra la puerta, tomando una respiración temblorosa. ¿Era todo esto real? Me pasé la mano por el rostro, suspirando. Tenía que empacar mis cosas, y más importante aún, despedirme de mi padre. Me resultaba increíble la rapidez con la que había aceptado el irme con estas personas. Pero eran de la organización defensora de criaturas mágicas. Mi mamá creía en estas personas, mi mama me dijo siempre que confiara o recurriera a ellos en caso de emergencias. Por lo que les creí.

Baje corriendo a mi habitación, que seguía siendo un desastre, tal y como la dejé hoy. Negué con la cabeza, auto regañandome, y tome la maleta que tenía en lo alto del coste. Comencé a poner toda mi ropa, que por suerte, se encontraba limpia y doblada como siempre.

Una vez que tuve todo busque debajo de mi cama,hasta encontrar la vieja caja de zapatos. Dentro de ella contenía mis posesiones más valiosas. El gran libro de magia de mi madre, un álbum de fotos de cuando era niño, lleno de imágenes de mi familia. El ambuleto de mi madre, que era una cadena con un dije en forma de trébol, y un espejo de mano, que en realidad, era un aparato mágico para reconocer a las personas. Mi madre lo obtuvo en la época de la guerra, cuando los nigromantes invocaban seres malignos o tomaban la forma de otra persona. Con una mirada en él, podrías saber no sólo si la persona tenía un alma pura u oscura, también si era un impostor.

Volví arriba, relajado y un tanto orgulloso de ver que aún tenía 4 minutos. No se porqué, pero me tome eso de los 10 minutos muy literal. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad me duro poco cuando la realidad me golpeó duro.

Había llegado el momento. Tenía que decirle a mi padre, tendría que explicarle como su hijo (y su difunta esposa) era una criatura mágica, en tan sólo 3 minutos.

En un momento de valentía, tomé aire y me dirigí a su habitación. Abrí la puerta sin tocar y me sorprendí al encontrar la habitación vacía

-¿Papa? -Pregunté en voz alta, pensando que tal vez se encontraba en el baño. Nadie respondió. Corrí hacia abajo, ¿Tal vez se encontraba en la cocina y simplemente no lo escuche? Sin embargo me detuve en el comedor, al ver una nota sobre la mesa.

"Emergencia en el taller. Tuve que salir de inmediato. No me esperes para desayunar."

-¡Kurt! ¿Estás listo? ¡Ya hay que irnos! -Dijo Jeff, entrando de repente, arrastrando una valija a ruedas.

-¡No puedo Jeff! -Dije, entrando en pánico -Papa salió, no puedo irme así sin avisarle, no puedo irme sin despedirme -Dije yo, pasando ambas manos por mi cabello, alocandolo aún más de lo que seguramente ya estaba, debido al viento de afuera.

-Okay, okay, no enloquezcas ahora Hummel -Me dijo él con dureza -Tienes tu celular, háblale de camino -Dijo mi amigo rubio, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

-Claro, si Jeff, lo llamaré y diré "Hola papá, sólo llamaba para decir que no te preocupes si llegas y no me encuentras en casa, o a todas mis cosas, me fui a un reino mágico porque, ¡Oh, sorpresa! Soy un mago, mamá también lo era, ¡Recuerdas? ¡La mujer con la que viviste 17 años? Bueno, ella te mintió todo el tiempo, también era mágica. Si, como sea, me iré a un reino mágico oculto porque al parecer comenzó una guerra mágica y los malos quieren matarme a mi y a todos los seres mágicos del mundo… ¡Como va tu día?" -Dije con sarcasmo, mientras simulaba hablar por mi teléfono. Jeff levantó ambas manos, en señal de paz.

-Bien, entiendo el punto -Dijo un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, frotando nerviosamente su cuello.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Ya es hora! -Dijo Will Shuester, asomándose por la puerta que Jeff había dejado abierta.

-No podemos -Dijo Jeff, pareciendo más preocupado de lo que estaba hace sólo un minuto, como si de repente hubiera entendido todo el asunto. Shuester nos frunció el ceño, entrando por completo.

-Mi padre no está aquí, no puedo irme sin decirle -Le expresé.

-Lo entiendo Kurt, pero necesitamos irnos. Ahora -Dijo, sin dejar lugar para discutir. Suspiré, mirando mis zapatos (Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba molesto o triste), pensando ¿En verdad no podré despedirme de mi padre?

William pareció notar mi malestar, y se compadeció de mí. Antes de darme cuenta, se encontraba a 1 paso de mí, y colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Escucha, déjale una nota, dile que tuviste que salir con la escuela, o con el club glee, y te prometo que una vez que estemos en el reino nos encargaremos de contactarnos con él, y lo llevaremos al reino para que ambos puedan hablar. ¿Eso estaría bien? -Preguntó amablemente. Y a pesar de que sólo conocía al hombre hace sólo unos pocos minutos, comenzaba a caerme bien. Le creí, por lo cual sólo asentí, y sin levantar la mirada me acerqué a la mesa, y tomé una hoja del cuaderno que allí se encontraba, donde normalmente anotábamos lo que hacía falta en casa, para luego el fin de semana ir de compras. Garabateé rápidamente una nota, explicando que el Club se reuniría para planear las canciones en casa de Rachel (nuestra vocalista estrella) y que me quedaría a dormir allí -Genial. Ahora, es tiempo de irnos -Dijo, caminando en dirección a la puerta. Jeff y yo comenzamos a seguirlo, cuando de repente algo se me ocurrió.

-Un segundo -Exclamé, deteniéndome -¿Cómo sabe que estoy en el club glee?

Shuester sólo nos miró a ambos, luego sonrió y nos dio un guiño, y finalmente salió por la puerta. Jeff y yo nos quedamos quietos.

-...¿Kurt?

-¿Si?

-Tengo miedo…

-Igual yo Jeffry…

* * *

Lo primero que noté al salir de casa, fue la enorme limusina negra estacionada en la acera. Y yo podía jurar que no estaba allí hace sólo minutos. Lo segundo que noté, fue a un grupo de adolescentes y niños algo pequeños, que se encontraban estirando las piernas.

-Ustedes son los últimos que recogimos. Algunos de ellos llevan en la limo por al menos 3 horas -Nos informó Sue -Son todas las personas mágicas de Ohio, deberían tratar de conocerlos y hacerse amigos, después de todos tendrán que convivir en la misma casa por quien sabe cuánto tiempo… -Dicho esto último, le dio una palmadita a Jeff en la espalda y se alejó.

Por extraño que sonara, no me sorprendía ver que no eran más de 20 personas. De hecho, esperaba que en Ohio sólo hubiera un par de criaturas mágicas. No, lo que me sorprendió fue ver que conocía al menos a 5 de esas personas.

-¿Rachel? ¿Mercedes? -Pregunté. acercándome a las 2 chicas que, por un momento creí, estaban peleando. Al escucharme, voltearon en estado de shock.

-Oh dios mío, ¿Kurt? -Preguntó Rachel, acercándose a nosotros con los ojos abiertos. Una vez que estuve frente a ambos, gritó -¡Oh dios! ¡No puedo creer que nunca me hayas dicho que eras mágico! -Se quejó ella.

-Yo...yo…

-¡Y tú! -Gritó, esta vez apuntando a Jeff, quien retrocedió unos pasos ocultándose detrás de mí -¿¡Es en serio?! ¿Ambos? ¡Ustedes en verdad son los peores amigos del mundo! -Exclamó con enojo

-Por dios Rachel, cálmate, sabes porque no podíamos decir nada -Dijo Jeff, un poco aturdido. Esto pareció tranquilizar a Rachel.

-Si, lo se, tienen razón... lo siento -Dijo más tranquila, con una sonrisa tímida, que después de un breve minuto se transformó en una sonrisa completa -¡Pero ahora tienen que decirme todo! ¿Que son ustedes? -Estaba a punto de responder cuando Rachel volvió a hablar -¡Yo soy un hada! -Dijo alegremente, haciendo que Jeff y yo abriéramos los ojos como platos.

-¿Que? ¿Es en serio? -Pregunté entusiasmado. La única persona mágica que había conocido durante todos estos años era Jeff, y él tenía los mismos poderes que yo. Era emocionante conocer finalmente a una criatura totalmente distinta y con nuevos poderes.

-Así es, también tengo un par de alas, pero se como ocultarlas en público, ya saben -Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa... que por cierto, si lo era.

-¡Es tan cool! -Explotó Jeff de repente, rebotando en sus pies con esa sonrisa gigante suya -¿Que puedes hacer? ¿Cuales son tus poderes? -Preguntó entusiasmado. Yo también lo estaba, es solo que no suelo saltar cada vez que lo estoy.

-Bueno, puedo hacer aparecer mis alas, obviamente, y más allá de eso mis poderes están relacionados en su mayoría con la naturaleza. Ya saben, todo lo que se relacione con ella, aunque mi elemento principal es el agua, ¿Recuerdan que una vez les dije que adoro cuando llueve? ¡Es tan divertido practicar mis poderes en la lluvia! -Dijo con entusiasmo.

-Eso es tan genial -Dijo yo, hipnotizado con sus palabras -¿Podemos ver tus alas?

-¡Oh si! Muero por ver de qué color son -Dijo Jeff.

-Tal vez cuando lleguemos al reino -Dijo ella de repente tímida.

-Oh si... ¿Tu sabes algo de eso? O bueno, ¿Algo de lo que está pasando?- Preguntó Jeff

Ella se encogió de hombros -Lo mismo que tú supongo, esta mañana pasaron por mi casa a recogerme, dijeron que los nigromantes se estaban preparando para una 2da guerra y que querían que estuviéramos a salvo...

-Lo que quieren -Interrumpir yo, de repente serio -Es que formemos parte de esa guerra -Dije.

-Si, bueno... También eso -Dijo Rachel de acuerdo.

-Ejem... -Los 3 nos dimos la vuelta para encontrarnos a Mercedes Jones, otra compañera del club glee -¿Es que nadie se sorprende de verme aquí? -Preguntó, colocando una de sus manos en su cintura, logrando su ya tan conocida pose de diva.

-No puedo creer que tú también tengas magia -Dije de repente -Es tan irreal, pensar que estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo y nunca nos dimos cuenta -Susurré, y Jeff asintió a mis palabras -Pero si, por supuesto que queremos saber, ¿Qué eres?

-Soy una bruja -Dijo con gran orgullo.

-¡Woah! ¿En serio? -Reaccionó Jeff.

-Si... -Respondió, observando sus uñas con altanería- Puedo controlar Muchas aspectos de la magia, puedo crear pociones... de hecho sólo hay pocas criaturas más poderosas que yo, lo nigromantes, los encantadores y los hechiceros, por supuesto. Y según algunos, los ilusionistas tienen más poder -Respondió.

-Bueno, ¡Kurt y yo somos hechiceros! -Exclamó Jeff alegremente. Rachel, que aún se encontraba frente a nosotros, abrió tanto sus ojos que creí que se le iban a salir

-¿¡QUE?! -Gritó, aturdiendo a todos -¿Es en serio? -Dijo esta vez en un susurro, mirando hacia todas partes -¿Si saben que los nigros estarán detrás de ustedes, verdad?

-Si, gracias por recordarnoslo -Dije yo sarcástico.

-Lo siento -Respondió con una sonrisa-¿Pueden hacer muchos hechizos? ¿Que se siente ser los más poderosos? ¿Tienen miedo de los nigromantes? ¿Sabían que están casi extintos? -Preguntó, hablando tan rápido que apenas entendí.

-...yo... Creo que la respuesta a todo sería si... -Dijo Jeff confundido, contando algo con los dedos de su mano.

-Wow -Dijo Mercedes de repente, sin estar realmente sorprendida -Como si no fueran ya lo suficientemente insoportables -Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que los 3 escucháramos, y se fue sin darnos una segunda mirada.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? -Pregunté, sorprendido.

-Olvídala, ya sabes lo celosa que es. De seguro está molesta porque no podrá ser el centro de atención -Dijo Rachel con enojo, hablando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Mercedes, que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros ahora, escuchara.

-¡Chicos! ¡5 minutos para salir! -Gritó Shue, empujando la maleta de Jeff en la parte trasera del auto. Fue entonces cuando me tope con él.

-...¿¡Tu?!

-¿¡Y tú?!

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?

-...Bueno si esa no fue la pregunta más estúpida que me han hecho en la vida no se que fue...

-¡No me provoques Hummel!

-No te tengo miedo Hudson

Ambos quedamos en silencio, observando al otro con puro odio.

-¡Finn, hermano! ¿Todo bien aquí? -Preguntó Noah Puckerman acercándose a mi futuro hermanastro -¿Hummel? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Definitivamente hoy es el día de las preguntas estúpidas- Respondió Jeff a mi lado, saltando en mi defensa.

Luego de eso, los 4 nos quedamos en silencio. Ninguno sabía que decir ante la incómoda situación, y siendo honesto aún estaba procesando el hecho de que estos 2 eran mágicos. Me preguntaba que clase de criaturas...

-¡Un segundo! ¡Por eso siempre tropezaba en tu casa!- Dijo Finn de repente -¡Viejo eso no fue nada cool! ¡Tengo un enorme raspón en la rodilla por tu culpa! -Dijo enfadado. Entonces me golpeó a mi.

-¡Tu tiraste un vaso de agua sobre mí! ¡Te lo tenias merecido! -Lo acuse -¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso!

-¿Y que tipo de magia tienes de todas formas? -Preguntó Jeff interviniendo por 2da vez.

-Yo no soy mágico ignorante -Dijo Puckerman de repente -Soy un sobrenatural

Mis ojos se abrieron ante esto.

-¿Y eres algo así como... Una bestia o... un monstruo? -Pregunté sinceramente confundido.

Ante mi confusión Puck suspiro y su voz se volvió un poco más paciente -No, eso es sólo un estereotipo estúpido-Dijo él -Que sea otro tipo de criatura no me hace un monstruo, solo un ser humano con una mezcla en mis genes.

-¿Y que eres? -Preguntó Jeff.

-Un licántropo -Respondió. Jeff y yo fruncimos el ceño, haciéndolo suspirar -Un hombre lobo -Aclaró.

No me sorprendió, en realidad parecía algo muy prescindible. Recordé el gran libro de criaturas extraordinarias que Solía leerme mi madre. Ella siempre me hablaba de las criaturas mágicas del mundo, pero siempre evitaba hablar de las criaturas sobrenaturales. Según lo poco que yo se, no son seres con magia, sino que son híbridos, mitológicos, criaturas como hombres lobos, vampiros, demonios, que no utilizan hechizos pero que por naturaleza son diferentes y tienen distintas habilidades.

Una vez procesada la nueva información sólo pude decir -...ah…. genial…

-¿Y que hay de ti Finn? -Preguntó Jeff.

Pero de repente, los 2, Finn y Jeff se quedaron en silencio, con sus ceños fruncidos, congelados. Y estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedía cuando lo sentí. Una energía mágica, un tanto torpe e insegura, pero poderosa. Viaja sin rumbo entre nuestros cuerpos, casi sin saber que hacer, vacilando. Y lo supe, supe que esa energía confundida y torpe era de Finn Hudson. Y termine de darme cuenta al sentir una explosión en mi interior...

-Eres un hechicero…

-Eh igual ustedes…

-¿Que? Espera, ¿Cómo lo supieron? -Preguntó puck confundido. Al ver que ninguno de los 2 sabía exactamente cómo explicar lo sucedido, fue Jeff quien procedió a explicar.

-La energía de un hechicero es muy diferente a las de las demás criaturas. Nuestra magia y energía es vida, Puck. Y al encontrarse con otra energía viva, estas se reconocen. En este mismo momento, Kurt y yo pudimos sentir la energía de Finn, viajando en nosotros, tratando de ponerse en contacto con nuestra propia. Y de seguro Finn sintió nuestra energía buscando la suya. Cuando éstas se encuentran, se reúnen, se dice que chocan entre sí. Es muy difícil de describir pero es una sensación… algo así como si algo dentro de ti se sacudiera… como si los fuegos artificiales explotarán dentro de ti, y las chispas se esparcieran por todo tu cuerpo…

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre esto? -Preguntó Finn, claramente sorprendido de que Jeff haya descrito tan perfectamente el sentimiento.

-Estudio y practico la magia en cada momento que tengo libre, mis tíos saben lo que soy y están bien con eso…

En ese momento algo se me ocurrió, y al parecer Finn tuvo el mismo pensamiento, y habló antes que yo-

-¿Qué hay de Burt? Sabe algo sobre… bueno… esto? -Me preguntó.

-Eso a ti no te importa -Respondí, envolviéndome en mis propios brazos de forma protectora.

-¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Todos al auto, es hora de partir! -Grito Shue, haciendo precisamente eso.

Logré divisar a Santana a lo lejos, con un vestido rojo encajado y su negro cabello liso y suelto, de repente parecía tener mucho más volumen. Ella también me vio, y en el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron lo único que hizo fue levantar pasivamente su mano, en señal de saludo. Fruncí el ceño ante lo tímida y preocupada que se veía, por lo que devolví el gesto, y me quedé observándola hasta que se subió al coche.

-Kurt, ¿Nos vamos? -Preguntó Jeff junto a mi, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todos ya habían subido a la gran limusina, menos nosotros 2.

-Sí… si, claro… -Murmuré, distraídamente. Mi mejor amigo colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro, y ambos nos subimos en la parte del fondo del largo coche. Allí mismo se encontraban Finn y Puck, pero decidí solo ignorarlos y concentrarme en Jeff. Tomé su mano, que se encontraba entre su pierna derecha y mi pierna izquierda, oculta de los demás, y Jeff respondió dándome un apretón.

-Mamá no lo sabe -Dijo Finn de repente, llamando mi atención.

No sabía qué decir, así que opte por no decir nada. Me acomode mejor en mi asiento, y Jeff hizo lo mismo, acercándose hasta que nuestros hombros se chocaban.

Iba a ser un largo viaje, y ni siquiera sabía a dónde….

* * *

 _ **Hola Klainers! Lamento la espera, tuve que encargarme de los examenes finales, pero adivinen... ¡Aprobe sin llevarme materias! Ahora ya soy una estudiante de 4 año de secundaria!**_

 _ **Ok, pero hablemos de lo que importa... Con las vacaciones imagino que tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir y subir el fic, asi que no se desesperen, no lo abandonare y nuevamente disculpen la tardanza.**_

 _ **Espero les guste este capítulo, y si es asi siéntete libre de dejar un comentario :D! Saludos y Klisses!**_


	4. C3: Amor y Odio

_**Hola Klainers! Bueno, antes de comenzar un par de aclaraciones: 1, si quieren saber la ropa que se colocó Kurt (Sólo por si tienen curiosidad jaja) La eh sacado de esta página** www ._ _.wordpress 2014/01/airborn-moda-hombre-verano-2013. jpg_ ** _sin los espacios. Es la imagen del 2do hombre, solo que en lugar de usar un sweter Kurt llevaba una camiseta con el mismo color y diseño. Me imagine a Kurt llevando este conjunto y simplemente me encanto!_**

 ** _Y lo segundo, el libro que posee Blaine (Está aquí debajo) No es el mismo que el de Kurt. Sólo para aclarar por si encuentran diferencias en la redactación. Mientras mucho de lo escrito fue investigado por internet, también me eh inventad cosas (Sobretodo las partes de los elegidos)_**

 ** _Sin más que decir... ENJOY!_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3; Amor y Odio**_

 **.**

 _ **Criaturas Sobrenaturales ; **__por Jamie Kl. Brownie:_

 ***GENIO:** Hay ciertos hechizos que todos son capaces de realizar, como crear comida y bebida, crear objetos de madera o metal, crear ilusiones, hacerse invisibles y adoptar forma gaseosa. Son seres muy soberbios, egoístas e individualistas. Es difícil es que un genio acate órdenes, por lo que dejaron de ser invocados para servir. Su control sobre los elementos es espectacular, aunque cada genio solo puede controlar un elemento (Ya sea agua, tierra, viento o fuego).

 _Los Genios Y Su Maldición:_ Hace millones de años, los genios fueron maldecidos con una horrenda maldición. Los genios tienen un elegido, sienten la conexión con esa persona, pero su otra mitad tendrá un elegido diferente, y no sentirá conexión alguna con el genio. No se sabe cuando ni porqué se inició la maldición (algunos incluso creen que no es una maldición, sino que los genios se desarrollaron desde el inicio con esa falla con su conexión). El primer caso reconocido e investigado fue el del genio Chuck Nerman, quien aseguraba que Mollie Murray, una joven hada, era su elegida, cuando ella se encontraba casada con su verdadero elegido Joe Murray. Mollie Murray reconoció no sentir ningún tipo de conexión con Chuck Nerman.

-Ja… perdedores...

 ***FANTASMA** : son supuestos espíritus o almas de seres muertos (más raramente aún vivos) que se manifiestan entre los vivos de forma perceptible. Son siluetas o sombras monocromas, por lo general oscuras o blanquecinas, más bien difuminadas, nebulosas o antropomórficas, de carácter inmaterial y trasparentes, que flotan y pueden no estar completas o no tener rasgos definidos ni rostro; pero también y más raramente aparecen opacos, de cuerpo entero y con apariencia humana normal. Son seres oscuros.

 _El Elegido de Fantasma:_ Pueden ser seres vivos como así también fantasmas. Si su elegido fuera un ser vivo, el fantasma tendrá que asesinar a su elegido, con o sin su consentimiento.

-Bueno eso es algo extremo...

 ***TROLL:** Un troll es un horrible humanoide que se caracteriza por su capacidad de adaptación y regeneración. En la actualidad los trolls saben ocultarse tras una apariencia humana (Excepto por sus ojos que son incriminadores, de gran tamaño y con la pupila de color intenso y que es extremadamente grande, casi sin dejar rastro de la parte blanca del ojo). Sin embargo, pueden retomar su forma monstruosa en cualquier momento que lo desee. Físicamente es un engendro bastante desagradable. Su piel es un pellejo irregular de color azul, gris o verde. Miden varios metros y puede desarrollar una enorme fuerza. Los trolls pueden caminar erguidos pero ligeramente inclinados y, a pesar de su postura, son unos excelentes escaladores. Además de su enorme fuerza, los trolls tienen más ventajas sobre otros seres, como la infravision y su desarrollado sentido del olfat-

-Supongo que la mayor parte es cierta, aunque me sorprende que no mencionaran lo torpes que son...

 ***SIRENA:** Las sirenas son mujeres-pez de gran belleza y con una preciosa voz. Los machos son conocidos como sirenos o tritones. La sirena acuática, la más conocida en la actualidad, tiene la parte superior del cuerpo de una hermosa mujer de piel bronceada y de cabellos rubios o verdosos. La parte superior de los tritones es bronceada y bien tonificada, el cabello también rubio o azulado. Su parte inferior es la de un pez con cola y escamas verdes, plateadas o pardas. Su complexión es parecida a la de los seres humanos, con mismo el peso y altura. Sin embargo, son más longevas que los humanos ya que suelen vivir unos 150 años.

 _El Elegido De Las Sirena o Tritones_ : Las sirenas y tritones solo pueden estar conectadas con otras sirenas o tritones, ya que sería terriblemente tortuoso que una sirena o tritón tuviera un elegido que viviera en tierra terrestre, la naturaleza no lo permitiría.

-A veces quisiera ser un tritón...

 ***DUENDES:** Los duendes son seres mitológicos elementales de la naturaleza, guardianes de los bosques y de todos los seres vivos que habitan en ellos. Los duendes forman parte de la raza elemental faérica, y junto con sus homólogos elfos, trols y hadas, son guardianes de la naturaleza y son los seres más populares de las mitologías celta y nórdia. Se dice que los druidas celtas y los hechiceros los usaban como espías o ayudantes para conjuros. Lo único que los distingue de los seres humanos es su altura, debajo del promedio (Pero no lo suficiente para clasificarse como enanos)

-¿Sin elegidos? Que duro...

 **HADA:** Es una criatura fantástica y sutil, generalmente en forma de mujer hermosa con alas. Según la tradición son protectoras de la naturaleza con conexiones importantes con la naturaleza y las deidades, la mayoría de los relatos los representan como gente no muy alta, pero de aspecto y altura humana, de tez blanca, ojos claros y pelo muy negro. Manejan un elemento y manejan levemente la magia, por lo que también son consideradas y se encuentran en la sección de criaturas mágicas.

 _El Elegido Del Hada:_ Puede ser cualquier criatura mágica o sobrenatural.

-Cool..

 ***SÚCUBOS:** Son demonios horribles, pero su aspecto cuando se mueven por nuestro mundo no les delata en absoluto. Estos demonios poseen siempre el aspecto de una mujer u hombre de belleza extraordinaria, piel perfecta y cabello ondulado. Se esconden tras esta atractiva fachada para conseguir atraer y tentar a los mortales que se cruzan en su camino. Su única misión es atraer primero para atormentar después.

 _El Elegido Del Súcubo:_ Puede ser cualquier criatura mágica o sobrenatural.

-Odio a esos desgraciados impostores...

 **BIOSBARDOS:** Son seres fabulosos que pueden adquirir forma de pájaro o de joven de gran belleza que nadie sabe describir, difíciles de apresar. Además de que tienen una gran velocidad y visión en la oscuridad.

 _El Elegido Del Bisobardo:_ Puede ser cualquier criatura mágica o sobrenatural.

-Si, eh conocido a un par… no son taaan hermosos… Bueno, la verdad si.

 ***GENTE SOMBRA:** son entidades sobrenaturales malévolas. Algunos dicen que la gente sombra son seres no humanos que traen mala suerte a las personas perseguidas por la entidades, otros creen que son las almas de personas perturbadas por su muerte, el ser fantasmal perturba a la persona en relación al acto. Son capaces de causar en sus enemigos parálisis del sueño, ilusiones, o alucinaciones, y llevarlos hasta la locura o volverlos contra sus aliados mediante alucinaciones. Se mueven en la oscuridad siendo difíciles de detectar, lo que los vuelve peligrosos.

-Tenebroso

 ***DEMONIO:** Criaturas malévolas que viven para destruir. Es el peor tipo de criatura sobrenatural con el que te puedas topar. Actualmente extintos.

 _El Elegido Del Demonio:_ Incluso los demonios tiene elegidos, aunque este nunca será otro demonio. Su amor sin embargo es retorcido, al encontrar a quien considera su elegido lo manipulan mediante sus poderes y se lo llevan lejos, casi siempre al inframundo, para que esa persona sea exclusivamente de ellos, y los mantienen rehenes por el resto de la eternidad. Lo más terrorífico es que casi siempre, los elegidos de los demonios resultaban ser seres humanos comunes y corrientes, quienes podían llegar hasta la locura al ser secuestrado por un demonio y llevado al inframundo.

-Malditos psicópatas… Nadie debe tratar a su elegido de esa forma...

 ***HOMBRE LOBO:** Los hombres lobo son licántropos que tienen rasgos de humano y de lobo. Un hombre lobo tiene tres formas de licantropía; la de humano, la híbrida entre humano y lobo, y la de lobo. En su forma humanoide es totalmente indistinguible del resto de los humanos. Su tamaño, inteligencia y demás características son las mismas que las de cualquier hombre. Los hombres lobo, en su forma animal, suelen ser nómadas y merodean constantemente buscando humanos y otras víctimas. Al ser muy salvajes y agresivos son enemigos de cualquier ser que se les oponga La táctica del hombre lobo es el ataque por sorpresa, acercándose con cuidado y aprovechando sus afilados colmillos para morder y desgarrar a sus víctimas. Un hombre lobo sólo puede ser herido por armas mágicas o de plata.

 _El Elegido Del Hombre Lobo:_ Puede ser cualquier criatura mágica o sobrenatural.

-Como Wess y David… ¡Y finalmente llegamos a los más interesantes!

 ***VAMPIROS:** Es la criatura sobrenatural más poderosa de todas. Un vampiro es un muerto viviente dotado de una enorme fuerza y poder, que mantiene su inmortalidad bebiendo la sangre de seres vivos. existen desde los tiempos más antiguos que recuerda el hombre. Los vampiros se han relacionado desde siempre con la figura del murciélago. Según crece y cumple años, el vampiro aprende a desarrollar la fuerza y aumentar los poderes. Algunos de los primeros atributos que adquiere son el carisma y un gran magnetismo sexual, pero son tan sutiles que un mortal no se da ni cuenta, aunque sienta el deseo de acercarse al vampiro. Pueden usar la hipnosis y conseguir que el mortal pierda su voluntad con sólo una mirada, aunque no suelen hacer esto desde hace siglos, ya que actualmente los vampiros son seres civilizados y gentiles que conviven con la sociedad. Tienen también otros talentos que no dudan en usar cuando una amenaza los acecha a ellos o a alguno de sus amigos. Son muy fuertes y atléticos, poseen una gran celeridad en sus movimientos y son realmente astutos. Siempre mantienen un estado de alerta, incluso cuando descansan, por lo que es casi imposible encontrarlos desprevenidos.

Otra cualidad que les es muy útil para la supervivencia es su sigilo. Un vampiro puede aparecer en un lugar rápidamente y, pese a eso, pasar desapercibido. De hecho, puede estar horas camuflado en la oscuridad sin que ningún otro ser lo perciba gracias a su poder de _ofuscación_.

Algunos vampiros son capaces de aumentar sus poderes mentales hasta el punto de comunicarse mediante telepatía. Consiguen, además, inspirar temor, causar inmovilidad e, incluso, introducir una idea en la mente de sus enemigos sin que ésta se percate.

 _El Elegido Del Vampiro_ : Los vampiros tienen una de las conexiones más fuertes con sus elegidos, debido a que son criaturas muy poderosas. Su elegido puede ser cualquier criatura mágica, sobrenatural o ser humano.

* * *

 ** _REINO NATHÁNIEL_**

 _Domingo 03 de Febrero; 07:24 pm._

 _Narra Blaine._

Cerré el libro de criaturas sobrenaturales y lo dejé sobre mi pecho, pensando en el último párrafo. En los elegidos.

-Algún día, Blaine Anderson, encontrarás a tu elegido… -Me dije a mi mismo -Eres un vampiro después de todo, la raza más poderosa, si alguien va a encontrarlo… eres… tu… -Cerré los ojos y al instante me quedé dormido.

* * *

-¡Blaaaaaaaaine! ¡Blaine Anderson! ¡Joder Blaine, abre la puerta!

Suspiré cansadamente, al darme cuenta de que el enterrar la cabeza bajo la almohada no serviría de nada frente a la maldita insistencia de Nick. Finalmente me levante de mala gana, y abrí la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! -Exploté, lanzandole la almohada a la cara.

-Mírate, ¿No eres un encanto por las mañanas? -Dijo él enojado, tomando la almohada y arrojándola al pasillo.

Luego entró en ni habitación sin ni siquiera esperar a ser invitado, y se sentó en mi cama, sacando una planilla de su mochila.

-¿Que haces? -Pregunté, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí -¿Que es eso?

-Bueno, obviamente te olvidaste de que hoy llegarían los nuevos refugiados al reino, así que me tome la molestia de preparar tu presentación por ti -Dijo con total naturalidad, entregándole la tabla con la hoja de papel.

-Presentación… recorrido por el reino, enseñar las habitaciones… ¿Preparar el desayuno? ¡Nick yo no soy su niñera! -Me queje, leyendo la vista en voz alta.

-No me refiero a preparar el desayuno textualmente, solo tienes que llevarlos al comedor y avisar a la…

-¿¡Recoger sus equipajes?! ¡Pero Nick..!

-Blaine no me refiero a que literalmente lo hagas sólo tienes que buscar a Harold y pedirle que… ¡AGH SÓLO SIGUE LA MALDITA LISTA!

-¡Deja de gritar! Me estas provocando una jaqueca -Me queje, masajeando mis sienes.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como un niño y ya ve a hacer tu trabajo -Dijo Nick antes de salir de mi habitación.

Suspire derrotado, y me arroje en la cama nuevamente, comenzando planear el día por delante. Debía llevar a los nuevos a un recorrido, devolver mis libros de la biblioteca, buscar mi ropa de la lavandería, ordenar mi habitación, darme una ducha y prepararme para la cena de bienvenida de esta noche…

…¿Mi almohada siempre fue tan cómoda…?

* * *

 _Narra Kurt._

Si tenía alguna duda respecto a la existencia de un reino mágico… Bueno, fueron totalmente descartadas cuando de repente, el automóvil comenzó a acelerar… y acelerar… y acelerar hasta que íbamos tan rápido que no podía despegar la espalda del asiento, ni girar la cabeza hacia ninguna dirección.

Finn, Puck, y los otros chicos que se encontraban sentados frente a nosotros en la limusina de seguro hubieran caído sobre nosotros si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad, aunque no estaba seguro de si resistirían mucho. Sentía que el corazón se me saldría por la boca, y me sostuve con fuerza des asiento de cuero.

Cuando de repente, el automóvil traspasó la barrera del sonido, haciendo un enorme ruido en seco, y al mismo tiempo fue como si hubiéramos atravesado un aro de luz, que me hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Fue muy extraño, casi como si hubiéramos atravesado un portal a otra dimensión… Y terminé de creerlo cuando al abrir los ojos nuevamente, nos encontrábamos atravesando un puente sobre un enorme lago, totalmente hermoso.

Los colores que brillaban sobre él ni siquiera parecían reales, ya que eran una mezcla de rosa, púrpura, amarillo, verde… Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, sino las criaturas que flotaban sobre el agua, tomándola con sus propias manos y creando pequeños tornados de agua que llegaban a tomar al menos un metro de altura, o las otras que nadaban en él, con una velocidad inimaginable. Sólo algo se podría distinguir de esas criaturas, y eran sus brillosas y escamosas colas, verdes y violetas, que se encontraban dónde deberían estar sus piernas.

...Sirenas…

-Wooohaaa… -Dije yo, en coro con todos los demás niños sentados a mi alrededor. Sólo entonces recordé que no solo era mi primera vez aquí, sino la de todos los otros en esta limusina.

-¡Kurt mira! -Exclamó Jeff a mi lado, señalando hacia el cielo, y causando que todos levantaran la mirada.

En las alturas habían 2… no, 5… no, 10 diferentes criaturas mágicas recorriendo el cielo, algunas con grandes alas brillantes de hadas, otras incluso con alas de ángeles, de color blanco, café, negras… Algunas otras eran increíblemente extrañas, cuyas manos expulsaban fuertes ráfagas de viento que les ayudaba a mantenerse flotando en el aire.

-Es increíble… -Escuché pronunciar a Finn en un susurro, y por primera vez tuve que estar de acuerdo con él. Cuando finalmente habíamos atravesado el largo puente, me di cuenta del enorme, ENORME castillo, y los pequeños edificios de igual manera rústicos alrededor de éste. Todo el reino se encontraba en medio de un increíblemente verde paisaje, dónde parecía que no había pasado el tiempo, dónde no había rastro de autos, o fábricas, ni nada que pudiera dañar el medio ambiente.

El vehículo viajó por la carretera de piedras, y llegó hasta la que era la entrada del reino. Una enorme plaza, donde el piso era de piedra, y se desplegaba en 2 caminos, que se unían hasta convertirse en uno, que era el camino principal al castillo más grande. Una vez que se detuvo, nos indicaron a bajar, y eso fue lo que hicimos. Entonces William Shuester nos contó uno por uno, asegurándose de que nadie faltaba, y me sentí como un niño de primaria otra vez.

-Bueno chicos, esperen aquí a que lleguen sus líderes de recorrido, ellos les mostrará dónde van a estudiar y dónde son sus habitaciones… ¡Ah, por cierto! No se preocupen, no estarán solos aquí, se les ah asignado un compañero de cuarto, y nos aseguramos de poner juntos a los que ya se conocen, y además se les asignará un tutor que los ayudará durante sus 2 primeras semanas aquí, y les enseñará el funcionamiento del lugar… ¡Y hablando del demonio! Allí viene uno de sus guías, ¡Disfruten su estadía en el reino Nathániel! Exclamó él, chocando sus manos, y alejándose hacia uno de los edificios.

Sólo entonces noté a una persona, que aparentaba ser de mi edad, bajando a paso apresurado los escalones de la entrada al castillo. Tenía cabello castaño, ojos café y a decir verdad, una hermosa sonrisa. Se puso frente a nosotros, acomodándose su saco azul. Debajo de él llevaba una camisa celeste, y para hacer del conjunto un poco más informal, unos Jeans azules ordinarios y unos zapatos de vestir negros.

-Bienvenidos todos al reino, les aseguro que su estadía aquí será muy agradable -Dijo el con un pequeño acento, y una sonrisa encantadora que lucía totalmente sincera. No iba a mentir, el chico era bastante encantador. Me incliné y le susurré a Jeff en ese momento.

-El es bastante atractivo… ¿De dónde crees que es su acento? -Pregunté, y al no obtener respuestas me volteé a verlo. Él tenía los ojos brillosos, mirando fijamente al joven frente a nosotros. Su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta y su piel parecía estar brillando -¿Jeff? ¡Jeff! ¡Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Je-

-¡Hay ya por dios eres insoportable! -Exclamó él, saliendo de su trance y mirándome, aunque de inmediato su mirada volvió a este misterioso chico con acento.

-Jeff, puedo ser guapo, divertido, inteligente, gracioso, ¿Pero insoportable?... Si, bueno, eso también -Analicé, frunciendo el ceño al notar lo último. Sin embargo, no pensaba desviarme del tema -¿Jeff, estás bien? Parece que te lanzaron un hechizo… ¿Jeff? ¡Por dios Jeff! -Exclamé nuevamente.

-No lo sé, simplemente yo… -De repente mi amigo se quedó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño -Creo que yo… -Y de repente, sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente, al igual que su boca, y sus cejas volaron hacia arriba -Oh por dios, no es posible… -Susurró para él mismo.

-¿Que? ¡¿Que!? -Exigí saber, pero él parecía estar Shock. Fue entonces cuando noté que el chico con acento seguía hablando.

-...drán explorar todas sus capacidades! Yo seré su guía, mi nombre es Nicolas Duval, pero pueden llamarme Nick. Aquí en el reino todos somos familia, y debemos estar unidos contra el verdadero enemigo. Vamos a empezar dando un recorrido por el castillo del Rey, fue la primera construcción del Reino, y en él viven los reyes Mike y Gabriela Anderson. También los directores de la escuela William High William Shuester y Sue Sylvester, a quienes supongo ya habrán conocido. Además se encuentran aquí los organizadores del reino, ellos se encargan de asignar el hogar a los habitantes, asegurarse de que las cosas marchen bien en los negocios, escuchar las quejas o pedidos de las personas, investigar en caso de robos o crímenes, aunque dejamos de tenerlos hace años, décadas… bueno, eso entre otras cosas. Son la mano derecha de los reyes, y amigos desde la infancia, ¿Y por qué les doy tanta importancia? Porque, ellos son mis orgullosos padres, Zachary y Grace Duval. Ahora, por favor avancen y no se separen del grupo -Ordenó él, y todos comenzaron a avanzar, subiendo los escalones hacia las grandes y altas puertas de madera oscura, con vidrios de colores en ella.

Nick Duval, sin embargo, se quedó atrás, contestando su teléfono. Por supuesto, no podíamos seguir las reglas como los demás, por lo que Jeff tiró de mi brazo -Acompáñame -Dijo él, caminando directo hacia Nick.

-Jeff, ¿Que haces? -Pregunté, desconcertado.

-Sólo necesito tocarlo Kurt -Me explico, sin detenerse ni soltar mi brazo.

-...¿¡Que?! -No pude evitar soltar, tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

-¡No me importa si fue accidentalmente, te quedaste dormido Blaine! ¡Te quiero aquí en 5 minutos!... No, ¡Que sean 2 minutos! El recorrido ya inició y te necesito aquí! -Dijo con enojo Nick, cortando la llamada. Luego suspiró, pasándose la mano por el rostro, haciendo a un lado su fleco, que volvió a caer en el mismo lugar que antes. Al vernos, sin embargo, sonrió encantadoramente -Bienvenidos reclutas -Dijo él, bromeando amistosamente.

-¿Reclut….que? -No pude evitar susurrar para mi mismo, confundido.

-¡Hey! Me llamo Jeff Sterling, y él es mi amigo Kurt Hummel -Nos presentó el rubio, extendiendo su mano con toda la intención de estrecharla con Nick.

-Nick Duval, un placer conocerlos muchachos -Dijo con ese ligero acento que era bastante lindo. Y entonces tomó la mano de Jeff y…. Los perdí.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de forma increíble, y sus manos comenzaron a brillar. Literalmente. Entonces ambos soltaron un ligero "Woow…" al mismo tiempo.

-¿Jeff es por Jeffrey? -Preguntó Nick distraídamente.

-Aja -Dijo simplemente Jeff, en el mismo estado.

-Es… un verdadero placer Jeffrey Sterling.

-Igualmente Nicolas…

-Ejem… sigo aquí… de pie justo entre ustedes… literalmente… -Dije yo.

-¿Que…? ¡Oh, oh si perdón! -Dijo Nick, soltando la mano de Jeff, pareciendo un poco confundido. Mi amigo sin embargo parecía haber descubierto el secreto del universo -Emm… es un placer Kurt Hummel -Dijo en mi dirección, dándome un apretón de mano (Mucho más corto que el que le dio al rubio) -Es un placer…

Entonces su mirada volvió a Jeff -Jeffrey, crees que tu y yo podríamos hacer el recorrido juntos y tal vez… ¿Hablar sobre esto?

-¿Que significa eso? ¿Que esta pasando? -Pregunté yo totalmente desconcertado.

-Si, eso sería grandioso -Dijo mi amigo, ignorándome totalmente. Entonces Nick hizo una pequeña reverencia, ofreciendo su mano para que Jeff la tomará en un gesto muy caballeroso (y bueno… antiguo). Jeff la tomó encantado y hasta un poco sonrojada, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el reino. Pero antes de que pudieran alejarse más de 1 metro tome el hombro de Jeff deteniéndolo.

-¡Jeff espera! ¿Vas a dejarme sólo? -Pregunté un tanto asustado ante la idea. Entonces Nick intervino.

-No te preocupes, mi amigo Blaine estará aquí en un minuto, el se hará cargo del recorrido -Me dijo con esa sonrisa encantadora.

-Mira Kurt, esto es algo muy, MUY importante -Dijo Jeff seriamente.

-¿Por qué? -Volví a preguntar.

-Yo… luego te contaré todo, ¿Si? Ahora solo… voy a ir con él -Decidió finalmente, siguiendo a Nick por un camino distinto que el de los demás -¡No te separes del grupo! -Me gritó ya a unos metros de distancia.

Por lo que no me quedó más opción que volver con el resto del grupo, y a pesar de conocer a 5 personas allí, me sentía sólo. Casi no hablaba con Santana y Rachel, solo cuando estaba en el club glee o cuando me las cruzaba por los pasillos, con un simple "hola". Mercedes… creo que ella me odia actualmente. Y se que Finn y Puck me detestan, y bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Me quede allí parado en el fondo, cuando de repente otro hombre que aparentaba tener mi edad se puso frente al grupo, informándonos que el nos llevaría a dar el recorrido. Y woah… él era…

Bueno…

...Solo un muchacho en realidad. Con cabello negro ondulado y ojos color miel con verde, que eran muy brillosos… casi demasiado brillosos para ser normales… Ahora que lo pienso, los de Nick son iguales… Supongo que era atractivo, pero realmente no mi tipo.

-Hey -Escuche la vos de alguien a mi lado, por lo que me volteé, y junto a mi se encontraba un chico, tal vez media cabeza más bajo que yo, con cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes realmente espectaculares y Muchas pecas en sus mejillas y sobre su nariz. El se encontraba sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Hola -Respondí, tratando de parecer amigable para el pobre chico. Parecía asustado, y sin dudas era menor que yo -¿Necesitas algo?

-No, la verdad es que te vi tan solo como yo, así que, ya sabes… -Dijo el tímidamente -... ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, no importa, no quería molestar… -Dijo nerviosamente comenzando a alejarse, pero de inmediato toma su brazo.

-¡No! Hey, esta bien, la verdad me alegra que te hayas acercado… estoy bastante sólo -Dije con una sonrisa. El pareció alegrarse de no haber sido rechazado y de inmediato se acercó más a mi.

-Oh, genial, eh tratado de acercarme a alguien desde que bajamos del auto pero solo he recibido miradas extrañas -Dijo el, y de repente extendió su brazo, ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla -Aaron Apoll, 15 años recién cumplidos, y soy un Duende… aunque puedes llamarme Archie, así me llaman mis hermanos en casa, ya sabes, por el niño del cómic -Dijo alegremente, y por alguna razón ya comenzaba a caerme bien. Tomé su mano, estrechándola.

-Kurt Hummel, mis amigos me llaman… Bueno, Kurt -Dije simplemente, haciéndolo reír levemente -tengo 16, y soy un hechicero.

Y ante lo último, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa -¿Es en serio? ¡Eso es tan cool! -Dijo él, comenzando a saltar de alegría -¡En serio! ¡Es genial!

-Wow, eres la primera persona que se emociona tanto al saberlo... -Confesé. Incluso le ganaba a Jeff.

-Es yo AMO la magia, y mi madre fue la ayudante de un hechicero llamado Broly… ¡Hombre, el era el mejor! ¡Sabía hacer todos estos trucos increíbles y era tan impresionante! -Exclamó el, aunque mientras hablaba sus ojos se tornaron tristes. No se que pudo haber sucedido con el tal Broly, pero me sentí triste por Aaron… o, bueno, Archie -Oye… ¿Crees que tu y yo… podamos ser amigos? -Preguntó ilusionado.

-¿Sabes que? Eso seria bastante increíble -Mencione sonriendo ante su entusiasmo.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó el, ilusionado.

-Seguro, serias mi primer amigo sobrenatural -Confesé.

-Y tú serias mi primer amigo mágico -Confesó sonriendo -Es tan genial finalmente tener un amigo -Dijo luciendo más aliviado -En serio odiaba la idea de tener que estar solo… sobretodo porque no conozco nada y a nadie de aquí.

-Créeme… Opino exactamente lo mismo -Respondí.

Entonces el grupo comenzó a avanzar, y note que me había perdido la introducción del guía, pero no pudo haber sido nada importante.

* * *

El reino era increíble. El castillo principal era gigantesco, tanto que ni siquiera pudimos recorrer 1 cuarto del lugar antes de pasar al siguiente sitio.

De todas formas, el castillo era impresionante, el vestíbulo principal era amplio y lleno de ventanales, dejando que entrara luz natural y dando una hermosa vista a los impresionantes jardines. Por lastima no pudimos ver a los reyes, porque al parecer se encontraban muy ocupados con toda esta operación de reunir a todos los seres mágicos y sobrenaturales del mundo.

Como sea, luego de mostrarnos algunos lugares más, nos llevaron a la escuela donde viviríamos. Se encontraba bastante alejada del resto del reino, lo que le daba un aire de privacidad. Se sentía como un campus de universidad a decir verdad. El lugar, al igual que todo lo demás se encontraba ubicado en un escenario totalmente verde y hermoso, y justo detrás del edificio principal había una gran cascada, haciendo nacer un rió que recorría el campus entero, excepto el frente por lo que no era un problema acceder al lugar, y desembocaba en el enorme lago el que se encontraba bajo el puente por el que llegamos. El río tenía tan solo unos 3 metros de ancho, y tanto este como la cascada le daban al lugar un toque mágico.

Primeros recorrimos el edificio principal, donde se encontraban la escuela, con los salones de clase, las oficinas, y también tenía un gran campo de football, un club de natación, un gimnasio que era principalmente utilizado en la clase de educación física y por las porristas, un club de coro (que al parecer era dirigido por el Sr. Shue), y muchos más clubes. Era tan distinto a la escuela en Ohio, pero era una grata diferencia.

Luego de recorrer otros edificios (Los talleres, el auditorio, el departamento de entrenamiento, donde nos enseñarían a usar nuestra magia a los mágicos y sus poderes a los sobrenaturales, los jardines, las pequeñas tiendas de café y los pequeños restaurantes esparcidos al rededor del campus con el propósito de ser aprovechado por los estudiantes, y el cuarto de emergencias, que era subterráneo y se utilizaría en caso de un ataque enemigo. Ese fue sin dudas el lugar más terrorífico de todos.), finalmente nos llevaron a los dormitorios. El lugar era amplio, y el vestíbulo impresionante, al igual que los demás lugares estaba lleno de ventanas dando mucha luz natural, el piso y las paredes de madera marrón clara. Estaba lleno de sofás de cuero rojo oscuro, una televisión plana sobre una chimenea y junto a él un estante con películas. También una cocina muy moderna, una sala de juegos, un estudio y una biblioteca. Las habitaciones se encontraban en el 2do piso.

Luego el guía (Blaine, me recordé) nos informó que nos darían 1 hora para acomodarnos y luego deberíamos presentarnos en la cafetería para el desayuno.

Tomé el papel que nos habían dado en la oficina cuando recorrimos la escuela, en el cual decía mi numero de habitación, mis horarios y mis clases. Así que me dirigí a la habitación 16. Efectivamente Jeff era mi compañero de habitación. Ésta era magnífica, con 2 grandes ventanas, 2 camas que se veían extremadamente cómodas y a los pies de estas un baúl. Era amplia, con un juego de sofás y una televisión, 2 escritorios, uno bajo cada ventana, 2 armarios en cada pared junto a cada cama y una puerta que lleva a un baño.

Coloqué mis libros (incluyendo el álbum de fotos y el gran libro mágico de mi madre) dentro del baúl y comencé a desempacar mi ropa. Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar, me dejé caer en la cama, suspirando con cansancio. Vaya que había sido un día agotador, y apenas eran las 8 de la mañana.

Decidí ponerme en marcha, a pesar del cansancio sabía que aún tendría un largo día por delante, por lo que tomé unos jeans blancos que llegaban hasta la rodilla, y una camiseta de mangas largas negra, con una raya blanca sobre el pecho y 2 rayas en el brazo izquierdo, igualmente a la altura del pecho, una roja y una blanca, ropa interior limpia, por supuesto, y me metí en la ducha.

Al salir descubrí 2 cosas; la primera era que Jeff aún no había regresado. Y la segunda era que había pasado al menos unos 40 minutos en el baño. Una vez que me vestí, me cepillé los dientes y me perfumé, salí al pasillo justo a tiempo para encontrarme con Archie, quien al igual que yo acababa de salir de su habitación.

-¡Hey K! -Dijo él con entusiasmo, casi rebotando en sus pies -¿Tienes hambre? Yo muero de hambre -Me informó, al tiempo en que ambos comenzábamos a avanzar por el pasillo.

-No en realidad -Respondí distraídamente, observando a Santana que se encontraba unos pies por delante de nosotros, abrazándose a si misma de forma protectora. Aunque de inmediato mi mirada volvió a Archie -Estoy bastante nervioso, no creo que pueda comer nada sin vomitar -Respondí.

-¿Por qué? Este lugar es genial, la vamos a pasar genial -Dijo él alegremente.

-Bueno, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que hay unos tipos allí afuera que quieren asesinarnos a todos, aunque en especial a los hechiceros, y de que hay una guerra a punto de explotar… Estoy preocupado por mi padre.

-¿No quería que vinieras? ¿Se enojo contigo o algo así? -Preguntó mi nuevo amigo, esta vez más seriamente.

Yo tomé un minuto para responder, decidiendo si podía confiar en Archie. Pero él era mi amigo, y de todas formas, ¿Que daño podría hacer? No creo que se lo cuente a nadie, y tampoco es como si fuera a contactar a mi padre y soltarle toda la verdad… es decir, ¿Que ganaría él con eso?

-...Mi padre no sabe que tengo magia -Solté, haciendo que Archie volteara a verme sorprendido -Cuando mis padres se conocieron mi madre era una hechicera, pero decidió ocultarle la verdad a mi padre. Él es un humano y ella no quería espantarlo porque en verdad le gustaba… Con los años ellos comenzaron una relación, se casaron, tuvieron un muy guapo hijo… -Mencioné, haciéndolo reír un poco -Pero ella nunca se lo dijo, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más le asustaba la idea de que mi padre se espantara y la abandonara. Es decir, ahora ellos me tenían. Entonces… Entonces, una noche un nigromante nos atacó mientras viajábamos en el auto -Cuando mencioné lo último, escuché como Archie soltó un jadeo, horrorizado -Ella murió… Y yo debería haber muerto pero… por alguna razón sigo aquí -Relaté, sintiéndome cada vez más triste. Siempre que pensaba en esa noche mi corazón dolía -Yo tenia 7 años... no sabía como explicárselo… Aún no se como explicárselo… Es decir, ¿Cómo le explicas a tu padre que su hijo y su ex-esposa muerta le han mentido toda su vida? ¿Cómo le explico que mi madre era una hechicera, y que yo… -Me callé, sin saber que más decir.

-...¿Qué le dijiste cuando Will y Sue fueron por ti? -Preguntó sumamente interesado.

-Yo estaba paseando con Jeff. Él es mi mejor amigo, también es un hechicero. Como sea, ellos nos encontraron allí y luego nos acompañaron a nuestras casas. Cuando llegué… encontré una nota de mi padre diciendo que tuvo que ir al trabajo por una emergencia. Así que solo le dejé una nota -Dije, frunciendo el ceño -Le dejé una estúpida nota diciendo que estaba en casa de una amiga.

-...Lo lamento Kurt -Dijo él sinceramente.

Ambos continuamos caminando en silencio, yo estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente Archie volvió a hablar -Mi madre huyó de casa -Soltó de golpe. Yo volví la cabeza para verlo, sorprendido -Se fue con Broly. Nunca volví a verla. Y no tengo padre… Es decir, supongo que si tuve alguna vez, pero mi madre se separó de él antes de que yo naciera. Así que me quede con mis hermanos. Mi hermano mayor tenía 21 en ese momento, por lo que me quedé con él, y con mis hermanas. Una de ellas tenía 15 y la otra 6…

-Lo siento Archie, ningún padre tiene excusas para abandonar a sus hijos.

-Lo se… -Dijo él, dándome una pequeña sonrisa -¿Y tu tienes hermanos? -Preguntó cambiando rápidamente de tema. Decidí seguirle la corriente.

-No… pero mi padre acaba de proponerle matrimonio a una mujer… Ella tiene un hijo de mi edad, Finn Hudson. De hecho él está aquí.

-Eso es cool, tendrás un hermano -Dijo Archie nuevamente animado.

-Si… ¿Te mencione que Finn Hudson es uno de los atletas idiotas que se encargan de hacer que mi paso por la secundaria sea un infierno? -Mencione casualmente. Inesperadamente mi nuevo amigo soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-Lo siento -Dijo él, limpiándose una lagrima -Es solo que… tu vida parece una mala telenovela -Dijo él. Y era verdad, por lo que también yo me eché a reír

* * *

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo. Desayunamos todos juntos en la cafetería, que se veía gigantesca con solo 20 adolescentes en ella. Luego del desayuno recorrimos algunos otros lugares, nos llevaron a ver un partido de football del equipo de la escuela (...¿En serio?) nos dieron un tiempo libre para recorrer (Que aproveché para conocer mejor a Archie, ya que Jeff SEGUÍA-SIN-APARECER), además nos hicieron unas pruebas para determinar cuanto poder tiene cada uno, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya eran las 7 de la tarde. Fue en el momento en el que nos encontrábamos volviendo a los dormitorios cuando William Shuester me llamó para hablar con él en privado.

-¿Todo en orden? -Pregunté una vez que el Sr. Shue nos detuvo frente a su oficina.

-Todo está bien Kurt… alguien quiere verte dentro -Dijo él, señalando su oficina, antes de apoyar su mano en mi hombro, dándome una sonrisa un tanto triste, antes de irse.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿Quién querría verme? Al entrar, mi rostro de inmediato se puso pálido.

-¡Kurt! -Gritó mi padre, corriendo los pocos pies de distancia entre nosotros y abrazándome. Apenas me había separado de él esta mañana y ya lo extrañaba demasiado, por lo que no dude en devolver el abrazo.

Éste duró poco sin embargo, ya que de inmediato mi padre se separó de mí, observándome de pies a cabeza. Entonces noté a Carole, de pie en el fondo -¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? -Preguntó mi padre un tanto desesperado.

-Papá, estoy bien -Le aseguré, aunque sus ojos seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir incómodo. Cuando finalmente me miró a los ojos, su expresión era indescifrable.

Justo en ese momento Finn Hudson entró en la pequeña oficina, causando que Carole se arrojara a sus brazos llorando. Una vez que Carole se aseguró de que su hijo estaba sano y salvo, comenzó el verdadero interrogatorio.

-¿Que diablos esta sucediendo aquí? -Explotó mi padre -¿¡Y porque demonios están ustedes 2 involucrados?! -Preguntó esta vez utilizando esa voz fuerte e intimidante característica de Burt.

Finn y yo nos miramos, por primera vez, sin nada de odio. En su lugar, ambos tratando de encontrar como explicar lo siguiente, de decidir quien hablaría, y cuanto contar. Sin embargo la paciencia de los 2 más grande era bastante escasa.

-Finn Hudson y Kurt Hummel van a explicarnos que esta sucediendo aquí... ¡Ahora! -Exigió esta vez Carole.

-Papa… -Dije luego de unos cuentos minutos de silencio tenso -Yo… no se como explicarte esto…

-Solo tienes que decírmelo Kurt -Dijo él, esta vez un poco más tranquilo.

-Sólo… necesito que me prometas que no vas a odiarme luego de esto -Le pedí en voz baja.

-Kurt… solo dímelo -Exigió él.

¿Y que otra opción tenia? Ya estábamos aquí, mi padre ya estaba aquí, y era imposible que hubiera llegado tan lejos sin haber visto magia. Sabía que era el momento, pero no por eso dejaba de ser aterrador. Había mantenido esto oculto durante tanto tiempo, con tanto miedo de que mi padre me odiaría por ser lo que soy… Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Papá… Mamá no… ella no era lo que tu crees… -Comencé, y mis nervios aumentaron el doble cuando vi su cara de confusión -Tu no la conocías realmente...

-Kurt, creo que conocí bien a mi esposa, incluso mejor que tú… Tenias 7 cuando ella murió, ¿Que tanto puedes saber que yo no? -Respondió.

-Yo… yo sé que ella no era un ser humano -Solté de golpe, sin mirar a mi padre a la cara -Ella era una hechicera. Tenía magia. Siempre la tuvo, fue algo con lo que nació y murió… -Continué -...Y ella me lo heredó. Yo también tengo magia. Soy un hechicero -Dije. Me atreví a buscar la mirada de mi padre y no fue muy alentador ver que él me observaba como si estuviera loco. Carole en cambio escuchaba atenta y Finn me dio un asentimiento de cabeza, queriendo que continuara -Existen todo tipo de criaturas mágicas en realidad, solo que los humanos no conoces de ellas… hay brujos, e ilusionistas… ¡E incluso también criaturas sobrenaturales! Vampiros, hombres lobos… son todos reales -Relaté -Pero también hay criaturas malas… como los nigromantes… Ellos usan la magia negra.. Y ellos nos odian más que a los demás. Cuando se desató una guerra entre los hechiceros y los nigromantes mamá estuvo presente. Ella lucho para defendernos, y finalmente ganamos… Pero… la noche en que mamá -De repente se me secó la garganta, pero me obligué a continuar -La noche del accidente… fue uno de ellos quien nos atacó. Ella no lo logró… Pero yo si, y tu sabes que era imposible, que los doctores no pudieron explicar como fue posible que yo viviera, ¡Incluso yo no se muy bien como fue que lo logré! Sólo se que… fue por la magia…

La sala estaba en un horrible silencio ahora, y yo seguía sin querer ver la reacción de mi padre. Pero aún no había terminado -Ella nunca te lo dijo porque tenía miedo. No quería perderte, no quería espantarte… Ella lo ocultó y… y también yo… lo lamento…

-Y papá era un hechicero también -Dijo Finn de repente -El no murió en la guerra mamá… Murió luchando contra ellos. Los nigromantes. Él sabía que iban a regresar y por eso fue que salió a buscarl-

-¿A que te refieres con que están regresando? -Preguntó entonces Carole, en voz sumamente suave.

-Es por eso que nos trajeron aquí -Respondí esta vez yo -Ellos se están reuniendo… quieren comenzar una nueva guerra. Aquí, estando todos juntos, estamos a salvo. Aquí nos pueden enseñar como defendernos, pero en Ohio-

-En Ohio moriríamos en menos de 1 semana -Finalizó Finn. Vi que abrió su boca, para seguir hablando, pero entonces la voz de mi padre fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación.

-¡Kurt por favor! ¡Escúchate! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Que tu madre era una… una "hechicera", y que tu tienes magia, que hay una guerra? ¡Por favor!

-Todo lo que hemos dicho es cierto -Insistí -¡Mamá era una hechicera, e igual y-

-¿¡Y se supone que fue asesinada por algún tipo de monstruo?! ¡Hijo, eso fue solo un accidente automovilístico! Sí, fue horrible, pero fue solo eso, ¡Un accidente en coche! -Insistió, lanzando sus brazos hacia arriba mientras hablaba.

-Entonces, ¿No me crees? -Pregunté desilusionado y un poco dolido.

-Esto es una locura… me hablas de magia y monstruos y hechiceros… ¿Y esperas que te crea? ¡No Kurt, por supuesto que no te creo! -Gritó él. Entonces Finn intervino en mi ayuda.

-¡Por dios Burt! Mira a tu alrededor -Dijo él, señalando las grandes ventanas. Aún se podían ver los mágicos seres volando por el aire. Pero mi padre estaba cegado.

-Nos iremos a casa ahora mismo -Dijo firmemente, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Papá, solo escúchame…

-¡No Kurt! He oído suficiente, ¡Nos vamos!

-¡Papá!

-¡¿Qué?! -Gritó él, y en el momento en el que volteó a verme, yo ya había formado una bola de fuego en la palma de mi mano.

Su expresión se quedó en blanco entonces, observando fijamente mi mano… o mejor dicho la bola de fuego en ella. Se acercó entonces, lentamente, hasta quedar frente a mi. Acercó lentamente uno de sus dedos, queriendo comprobar la validez del fuego, pero sabía que él no podría dominarlo como yo, él se quemaría, por lo que en el momento en el que estuvo a punto de tocarlo lo convertí rápidamente en una bola de nieve, que terminó explotando bajo su toque y desarmándose en mi mano.

Entonces levantó la vista y me miró. Su expresión estaba en blanco, sin revelar nada. No había furia allí, ni tristeza, ni sorpresa… mucho menos aceptación. Y entonces, habló…

-...Tu no eres mi hijo -Dijo de repente, tomándome totalmente con la guardia baja -Eres un monstruo -Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de abandonar la habitación.

* * *

-Kurt… lamento tanto lo que sucedió con tu padre -Dijo Finn, mientras caminábamos de regreso a los dormitorios.

-Está bien -Respondí en un susurro. No, claro que no estaba bien. Mi padre me odiaba… pero no podía demostrarme débil frente a él -Me alegro que tu madre lo haya aceptado.

-Bueno, ella no está exactamente feliz con todo esto… pero lo está intentando, creo -Dijo él, tal vez tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Finalmente, llegamos hasta la que era mi habitación. Entonces Finn colocó una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro.

-Si necesitas algo… puedes contar conmigo, ¿Sabes? -Dijo él, con una sonrisa comprensiva. Aunque lo único que logró fue hacerme arder en rabia.

-Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros -Le aclaré, mirándolo firmemente -Aún te encuentro detestable, y no es porque tu estúpida madre te haya aceptado tan fácilmente,ni porque hayas hecho de mi vida un infierno todos estos años… Es porque eres un completo idiota -Le aclaré, entrando a mi habitación y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Una vez que estuve solo, me tire en la cama y me tapé con las suaves sábanas, escondiéndome de la realidad. Mi padre, quien me dio la vida, quien me prometió que siempre me amaría, quien me aceptó cuando le confesé ser gay, y me dijo que siempre debía ser yo mismo… Mi padre ahora me odiaba.

Traté de aguantar, pero por más que luché contra ellas, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar por mis ojos. El nudo en mi garganta pronto se convirtió en sollozos, y lloré hasta quedarme dormido.

* * *

Desperté unas horas más tarde. Ya era de noche, aunque la luna llenaba la habitación con una luz blanca y brillante. Me estiré, saliendo de mi nido de sábanas, y de inmediato sentí el dolor de cabeza que a cualquiera le daría si llorara durante horas. Entonces los recuerdos me inundaron.

Suspiré tristemente, pensando en cómo mi vida había cambiado (o mejor dicho, se había arruinado) en tan poco tiempo. Esta mañana estaba paseando con mi perro y Jeff, en Ohio, mi hogar, con un padre que me amaba… Y aquí estoy ahora, en un reino mágico, sólo, con un mejor amigo que me dejó por mi cuenta y un padre que me odia.

Sacudí la cabeza, y noté que nuevas lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Entonces suspiré, limpiándolas con enojo. Estaba cansado de llorar por todo. Estaba cansando de mi absurda vida…

Me metí al baño y me lavé la cara con agua fría. Evité totalmente mirarme al espejo, pues ya me imaginaba lo que mi rosto debía parecer. Me encontraba perdido, por lo que me aferré a la única cosa que podría hacerme sentir al menos un poco mejor.

Me acerqué al baúl y tomé el libro mágico de mi madre.

Mi madre… solo pensar en ella y ya lograba sentirme mejor. Ella sabía lo que yo era, y aún así me amaba. No me avergüenzo de ser un hechicero, ni de la magia que poseo, porque es lo que ella me heredó. Ella estaba orgullosa de mi. De nosotros. Ella estaría feliz de saber que yo estoy aquí…

Si tan solo siguiera aquí conmigo, para decírmelo todo, para consolarme, para asegurarme que todos mis pensamientos anteriores están en lo correcto… Pero era absurdo desear con tanta fuerza algo que era imposible. Me volví a meter en la cama, esta vez con el libro en mis manos, y lo abrí en una página al azar.

Ah… la misteriosa hoja 500… Esa que se estaba al final del libro, y que se encontraba totalmente en blanco. Lo raro era que, según el índice del libro, luego de esta hoja habían aún muchas más hojas, cerca de 1500, y muchos más capítulos, con títulos tan extraños que incluso me costaba trabajo leerlos. Pero no, el libro sólo llegaba a sus 500 hojas, y allí se terminaba.

Justo en ese momento alguien entró por la puerta, y de inmediato reconocí la energía de la otra persona.

-¡Kurty jamás adivinarás lo que sucedió! -Gritó felizmente Jeff, lanzándose a mi cama.

-Te apuesto a que si puedo -Respondí, sentándome -Abandonaste a tu mejor amigo en un reino gigante y desconocido, desapareciste por todo el día y ni siquiera te molestaste en enviarme un texto para hacerme saber que seguías con vida -Dije sonriendole de una manera totalmente falsa.

-No, Kurt… ¡Nick es mi alma gemela! -Dijo el felizmente.

Definitivamente no estaba de humor para esto -Vamos Jeff, ¿Como puedes decir eso de alguien que apenas conoces? En serio, entiendo si te gusta, pero ahora estas diciendo puras estupideces -Dije yo de mal humor.

-Kurt, no lo entiendes -Dijo Jeff mucho menos animado.

-Claro que no, realmente no te entiendo Jeff -Respondí, Y de repente mi amigo robó el libro mágico de mis manos, y comenzó a buscar algo en él -¿Jeff que haces? Devuélvemelo -Le exigí, aunque no hice ningún esfuerzo por recuperarlo, ya que me encontraba un poco curioso con respecto a lo que estaba buscando.

-Aquí, mira -Dijo él, dándome el libro abierto en una página en específico. Me di cuenta de que nunca le había prestado atención a esa página, ya que creí que era alguna clase de hechizo de amor tonto. En grandes letras cursivas decía "Alma gemela (Elegido)".

 _ **Alma gemela (Elegido)**_

 _Los inmortales mas antiguos afirman que los seres humanos originalmente tenían cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, y una sola cabeza hecha de dos caras. Se dice que los humanos tenían una gran fuerza en el momento y amenazaron con conquistar a los dioses. Los dioses, al enfrentarse con la destrucción por los seres humanos decidieron que la solución era el fraccionamiento de los de estos en el medio, como castigo por el orgullo de la humanidad y duplicar el número de seres que darían homenaje a los dioses. Estos humanos divididos estaban en absoluta miseria hasta el punto en que no comían. Cada ser humano sería desde entonces, por el destino y la magia, que ansían volver a equilibrar la naturaleza, guiado a lo largo de su vida para encontrar su otra mitad; la otra mitad de su alma_ _. Desde ese momento las 2 partes del alma se buscan constantemente, aunque la persona será agenda a esto. Sin embargo, el destino la guiará para que finalmente estas se reúnan._

 _Se cree que en algunas de nuestras vidas pasadas hemos logrado encontrar a nuestra alma gemela, mientras que en otras no. Si en una gran cantidad de vidas pasadas nos hemos reunido con nuestra alma gemela más fácil será reconocerla en nuestra actualidad, mientras que si en la gran mayoría de ella las dos mitades no se han logrado reunir será más difícil que las personas se reconozcan al instante._

 _Lo que se experimenta al producirse el encuentro con su alma gemela, la primera vez que ocurre dicho encuentro o en un tiempo posterior, puede manifestarse con algunas emociones muy especiales como sentir una energía frenética, que su corazón deja de latir, una sensación que se transmite por toda la piel, y otras manifestaciones emocionales, físicas y magicas que manifiestan la intensidad de nuestro deseo interior de estar con esa persona para siempre._

 _El amor a primera vista puede reflejar una intensa sensación de intimidad que puede indicar que nos hemos encontrado con alguien a quien hemos amado en alguna vida pasada. La otra manera de sentir que estamos con nuestra alma gemela puede ocurrir después de haber estado con esa persona en un número de ocasiones posteriores al primer encuentro. Esto también puede manifestarse como algo repentino, como al sentir celos cuando alguien muestra interés por esa persona, o la repentina aceleración de los latidos del corazón cuando quedamos cerca de él o ella. La atadura espiritual de las almas gemelas puede emerger después de un tiempo y usualmente causa un sentimiento como si se hubiera compartido un pasado entre esas personas lo cual implica el presentimiento de un futuro feliz como pareja. En términos de las vidas pasadas, proyectamos nuestro futuro con esa otra persona en base a una o mas experiencias compartidas en las vidas pasadas. El recuerdo de ese tiempo compartido juntos puede despertar las sensaciones asociadas en nuestra mente subconsciente al primer encuentro o después de sucesivos encuentros._

 _Las criaturas mágicas y sobrenaturales, sin embargo, tienen un rito que los seres humanos no. Se dice que, una vez que encuentran a quien creen es su alma gemela, la eligen. Esto significa que ambos sellan su amor, su conexión y su alma, para siempre. A diferencia de un matrimonio humano, el tiro de elección, una vez hecho, no puede romperse. Cuando se elige a un elegido se elige a la persona que pasará el resto de tus años contigo. El intentar separarse luego de haber sido elegido el uno por el otro resulta extremadamente doloroso, e incluso puede llevar a la muerte. El intentar separarlas no sólo produce un dolor emocional gigante, y una sensación de vació que muchas veces resulta insoportable de hacer frente, sino que provoca dolor físico, cansancio y hasta pérdida de poderes._

 _¿Por qué sucede esto? Es simple, el rito de elección se basa en fusionar esas dos almas (que en un principio siempre fueron una) nuevamente. Nacemos sin nuestra otra mitad, y aprendemos a sobrevivir. Pero una vez que nuestra alma conoció lo que se siente volver a ser una, ya no puede volver a ser solo una mitad. Esas almas ya son una, que al ser separadas dejan de-_

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Estás diciendo que… Nick y tu son como… 1 alma dividida en 2 o...2 almas que son 1 o…?

-Por dios… ¡Nick y yo estamos destinado Kurt! Nuestras almas, en algún momento muy lejano, fueron una sola, antes de ser cruelmente separada en 2. Él es mi alma gemela -Dijo con alegría renovada.

Yo, por otra parte, seguía sin comprender -¿Y… ahora? -Pregunté confundido.

-No lo sé, todo es muy pronto aún, aunque estoy un 99% seguro de que Nick es mi alma gemela… Y sé que en un futuro, Nick me pedirá ser su elegido, yo sólo lo sé. ¡Esto es tan genial! -Exclamó, arrojándose dramáticamente a la cama.

-¿Y por qué no le pides tú ser su elegido?

-Porque yo no puedo hacer el rito Kurt, es por eso que 2 seres mágicos no pueden ser almas gemelas, sólo un ser sobrenatural puede realizar el rit-

-No, espera, ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber… -Dije yo, para luego tomar mi chaqueta y comenzar a colocármela -Así que, espero que tengan una hermosa boda y muchos hijos… con almas… creo.

-Alguien está de mal humor -Notó mi amigo -¿Todo en orden? -Preguntó esta vez mucho más preocupado.

-Si… no te preocupes por mi sólo… voy a salir a tomar aire -Dije, saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Espera, Kurt!

Pero ya había salido de allí, con un sólo objetivo en mente: Debía volver a casa a recuperar a mi padre.

* * *

 _ **¡So, espero les guste! Ya saben, si les gusta haganmelo saber! Si alguien tiene interes en este fic seguire subiendo los capítulos!**_

 _ **Kliseees! :O :D**_


	5. AVISO

Hola Klainers!

Lamento decir que les traigo noticias que no les gustarán...

¡Me retiro de Fanfiction! Así es.

La razón es simple, no estoy recibiendo interés en ninguno de mis 2 fanfictions, sólo 1 comentario o 2 por cada uno. Esto es algo que realmente no me alienta a seguir, y prefiero subir mis novelas en algun otro lado. Una amiga tiene realmente muchos seguidores en Wattpad y le gustan mucho mis historias, así que probablemente me una a ella y escribamos juntas.

Ambas historias que mantengo serán re-adaptadas, quizás para otro fic, quizás para convertirse en una novela independiente o quizás siga siendo algo Klaine.

Como sea, espero que puedan entender esto. Es realmente una gran oportunidad para que mis novelas sean leídas por muchas personas, y honestamente, me da un poco de pena publicarlos aquí, porque paso mucho tiempo de mi día escribiendo con mucho entusiasmo, y creo que mis historias son buenas, pero con muy poco interés. Así que espero que puedan alegrarse, porque esto es algo muy importante para mi :')

Esta será una gran oportunidad para conseguir que mi trabajo sea leído por más gente.

Ahora, mi historia "el salvador de los angeles" está ya muy avanzada, y quedan pocos capítulos para terminar, así que si aún hay algún interesado por allí les digo que terminare de publicar los capítulos finales, pero la secuela que tenía planeada ya no será publicada :/

Mientras que acabo de comenzar "El elegido del vampiro", supongo que será cancelado, o haré un final en 2 capítulos para crear una clase de One-Shot dividido en partes.

Ah sido genial compartir con algunos de ustedes, y a mis fieles seguidores les pido disculpas.

So, creo que eso fue todo. Muchos Klisses y suerte a todoooos! :D


End file.
